The Lone Angel's Plunge
by ChEsHiRe81
Summary: Man she was having a bad night, emphasis on was. One stranger ends that disappointment to offer her a taste of the forbidden. She had needs he has plans, and before she knew it she had fallen from grace. She was plunging alright and she welcomed it's embrace..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Beautiful Pasture**

She stomped out of the room from the filthy motel trying wipe away the stench of what she had witnessed. He had some balls, weak ones at that, to just get his jolly rocks off with a little tramp with a slanky figure like that. There wasn't an excuse in the world, or some cocamaney tale that could jerk enough tears from her with the fury she was in.

"That's it. I'm done. He can have the anorexic hoe." She spat out to hock a loogie and spit that out too just to get the disgusting taste from her mouth. And she'd put her lips on that? Uh uh, nope. No way.

She'd dressed nice for him too, but when a little birdy had informed her of where she might find him she'd taken up the info and walked into her humping the stick and not just his body. When he'd tried to get up which required his please to get off his slim dick he'd begged for a chance to explain.

Now, she was strolling down the street in a rather low-cut black with purple roses midriff top slipped up right under her nicely sized rack with even her nipples perked by the cold airs of night. Walking far away, in a set below the waist of tight darker denim jeans with tighter rims at the ankles where she had even dressed in some sexy high heels, she groaned grumbling at the audacity the fucker had. She was considering asking her half-sister just to shoot his nuts right off.

Making her way to where she could just entertain herself for a while, she hadn't been aware of the navy blue and black pickup that had been rolling up slowly to slip beside her. But instinct got the better of her flipping her head to the side which made her below shoulder length brown hair fly with the turn, with her green eyes meeting the most gorgeous set of brown ones. But it wasn't just the honey in his scrumptious eyes, it was the features of his face and hot damn this man was good looking. Even more so with him only wearing what appeared to be a tank in black and with his muscled arm out the window of the truck with his big hand flat against the door. What those hands could do made her shiver and not from the cold.

"I couldn't help but notice you walking rather fast away from that run down place. Are you alright?" _Damn, he's got a southern accent too. Fuck me twice he's delicious.._

She went to laugh it off ready to put on a show then sighed to put her head in her hand trying to smile shaking her head, honestly ready to just let the tears fall. But she was an Earp dammit. Instead she watched him drive off, and cursed herself for not talking quick enough that was until he slid into a spot and parked his truck to shut it down..

* * *

Ready to actually respond this time she looked to the side and back and what she saw made her mouth open practically watering and she was pretty sure her tongue was rolling right out of her mouth. He strolled toward her in the tightest denim jeans and my-my did he look good. Even booted up in his black leather trumpers, her eyes couldn't stay there for long. Rolling them back up to retract her tongue back in her damn mouth she felt like it fell right back out when her greens landed right at his crotch. _Fuck damn, this boy is packing_. She shifted her gears back to a current focus and saw the concern in this stranger's eyes.

"I'm sorry to um...I didn't mean to make you stop." _Yes you did you slut. Just admit it_. She would definitely question her sanity later with the conversations she was having in her pinball machine brain. She saw his shoulders rise some with his hands sliding into his pockets relaxing his arms again. "I'm sorry." She was at a loss for words with this playboy cowboy. _I'll ride him any day_. Once again she cranked her gears in the correct direction.

"Nonsense. Never be sorry. I needed to rest my truck anyway. I think it was starting to overheat." He pulled one hand from his pocket extending it out with his fist open. "I'm Nicholus."

"Waverly." _What's it with the Nics in this town?_ She took his hand shaking it but the moment her hand was in his she felt a warmth along her fingers with a current sparking between their proper hello. She was about to retract her hand but kept it there instead and she felt his slide softly forward with two of his fingers stroking her wrist directly at a vein. "Wha…" Her words felt fogged hell her brain too and it was like her body took the reins. "Nicholus...your touch.."

He stepped backward one step from her releasing her hand with his right then grabbing it with his left pulling some as he stepped back again and she walked forward two steps. Smiling to her he continued the trail, him back her forward until they were standing beside his truck at the driver's side and he opened up the door for her.

"Care to take a ride with me?" He spoke kindly and saw her hesitation and the war she was having with herself so it seemed, then she shook her head laughing looking back into his honey brown eyes nodding. "Allow me." He offered his other hand as she jumped up gripping his arm so she didn't fall out of the damn thing like some moron, feeling the paddles slap a ball into the triple point cup. Luckily, she'd saved her embarrassment for another day. _Cha-ching, cha-ching!_ "Not sure your preference in beverages but I got a good aged whiskey and vodka in the back in a leather bag if you want." He stepped up into his pickup to shut the door and get comfortable in his seat.

"I'm kinda a woose but I do like V with a shot of lime. Though hell I'll try your good stuff too. I mean shit, how aged?" When he told her that info she already could see the effects of that venture in her head. _Wonder if he tastes better_. "So, where we driving to?"

"Got a cabin about ten minutes from here, on illegal speeds." He chuckled and she laughed at that settling back in the seat leaning against him feeling his arm slide against her lower back then curve around to hold her around the waist and the way he did made her feel safe. "Want to buckle up?" He looked over at her but she shook her head.

"I trust you." She answered him and with her settled and eyes shut he smirked starting the truck up pulling it out of the spot. He let his eyes flick to the radio as it came on a little low in volume but it was already playing one of her favorites. "I like this one."

"Turn it up if you like." _Turn it up, then take that off. Show me some of that cheerleader body of yours_. When he saw her reach for the knob he heard her swallow hard and her gaze grow a little fogged. "This is, a good track. It has a good beat." He continued to talk as they rolled up to his cabin which he'd made sure to leave a few lamps lit.

Once he parked the pickup with his arm still wrapped around her he looked over at her smiling to see her tugging her top off and over her head then throw it beside her. "You like the rhythms of it…" He said smoothly leaning over to kiss her neck as she put her head back and brought her hands up to her now exposed bare breasts. "Tempo and pulse.." He whispered against her ear rubbing his lips against it kissing it then down the side of her neck.

He continued to kiss along it running his tongue around the front stroking her throat to kiss it too as he brought a hand up to one of her own where she was groping her breasts covering her small one with his big one. He squeezed her hand which made her squeeze her right breast and her moan was exquisite. Finally pulling his lips from her neck he nuzzled her ear with his nose as she brought her other hand to the one over her own grabbing it to place it on her left breast so she could continue to fondle and squeeze the other. Her mouth now ajar, her jeans now rather tight, especially between her quivering legs she panted for him way too lit up to let go of the heat she was feeling. "Want to get out, go inside? I'll grab the bottles." He asked knowing her answer.

"Um...mm...sure. Let's uh...help me out?" She felt his touch go away about to release a whimper but that made her feel like the skank she'd found her ex boyfriend with and she groaned to grumble at that. But then he slid out and down holding his hands out for her, ready to help her out and onto the ground with a warm smile over his lips. "You're too nice." He chuckled helping her down reaching behind the seat grabbing the bag as she walked toward the cabin and up the stairs while he shut the door of his truck. She'd just strolled up the stairs like it was her place, her top long forgotten for her pretty nipples to perk more by the cool air of the evening.

* * *

"Allow me." He walked up pulling his keys out to unlock the door opening it for her like a perfect gentleman. She smiled at him walking in, gasping to glance around his immaculate establishment. "I'll get a couple glasses." He told her about to walk away but stopped when he knew she'd stop him.

"No need. Man this place is nice." The smell of the woods of his furniture felt like the lands she knew, the lands she loved. But the colors that inhabited the place, of dark blues and dark greens fit with him she felt. She looked down at the rather large wooden slab for a tabletop that was long with lots of knots in it and she bent down to run her hand over it marveling at the smooth texture of it. "You...sand this down?"

"Somewhat." He smiled to look down and admire her fine little ass and how he wanted to rub the pretty now partially lit rim between her sweet cheeks. "You sure you don't want a glass?"

"Damn…" She mumbled as she felt warm along the crack of her ass. _That's a new sensation. Is he staring at my rump? Damn I hope so_. "No glass, I can take whatever you got."

"Alright, but I'm warning you...aged can be stronger. Vodka or whiskey. Weren't you saying about one of them with a lime?"

"Uh yeah but uh, shit give me the real deal. Whiskey." _Aged, I can handle it. He's got so much wood in here. Smooth…_ "This table.." She knelt down more to run both hands over his table, clear of everything. Pulling back she stood up to undo her belt then her pants and slide them down taking the heels off then jeans along with her black lacy panties making him smile as he broke the seal on the bottle. "This table.." She bent down again and had an urge to get on it, climbing on it now on all fours on the slab. "What is it about your wood…"

"Like it do you?" He walked over to hold out the bottle admiring her trim petite yet glorious little figure, and she got off her hands still on her knees to take the offering and bring it to her lips. "Slow sips okay? It's strong." But she didn't want to play it safe dammit. _I'll show you an Earp_. She smiled taking a first drink with her eyes brimming with shock not prepared for how strong it really was. She wasn't going to back down though taking a big sip to swallow it down and boy did it burn. "You okay?" He stood somewhat behind her now smiling hearing a gulp once more then once more again. "How is it?"

"Mmmm...makes me all warm. My throat's all warm, belly feels warm." She took two more big gulps then attempted to hand him back the bottle and when she did he took it looking at it as it refilled. "I'm..I..needed to take it off. Too warm."

She couldn't give a shit in the world on her knees butt naked on his table groping her own breasts. The whiskey had been delicious but she was wanting something else, deciding to be direct. "Nicholus, you…you're too… covered.." She drug one hand from a breast sliding it down her body then slipping it over her so rather moist sex. "Nicholus…cov..cover me…" _With pleasure baby.._ He grinned with devilish plans..

* * *

He watched her rub a breast roll a nipple and swipe her fingers up and down her oozing lips seeing a small puddle form on his table. He moved back around where she could see him and pointed at the bottle to her as she nodded. His smile grew bigger and he held the bottle above her head tilting it as the rivers of his whiskey splashed all over her body and she put her head back mouth open and tongue out. She was gathering what she could and even though it felt dirty she loved the warmth it brought her.

"You look so good. Good enough to eat." He chuckled quickly ripping the tank up and off his body then bringing his hands to his jeans, unbuckling his belt and the button on his pants. With the zipper brought down he pushed the pants down revealing a dark pair of midnight blue boxers and oh how good he looked now. _He's packing such a supreme package. Gotta have some of that.._

"Mmm..you look mighty good too. Fuck...oohhhh fuck.." She threw her head back as she felt the drops of whiskey roll down and right over her folds she was rubbing and they pulsed aching for touch. She had to rub herself harder and faster, fuck she needed to cum already.

He still held the bottle as he easily refilled it with an even thicker brew. He decided to walk around and plop in the massive wooden chair padded by plush dark blues. Then he handed her the bottle and when she removed the hand from her breast to grab it her eyes were drenched in sexual waves. She brought it to her face taking another long sip moaning as she swallowed still rubbing her sex, then she began to lick all over the long neck of the bottle tilting it some as it began to dribble between her breasts rolling down right to her soaked folds.

"What are you up to?" He smiled in nothing but his boxers as he massaged his bulge watching her play bringing him rising to the occasion licking his lips. His honey brown eyes swirled when she brought the bottle to one of her breasts and covered a nipple with the mouth of it tilting the bottom up. "Watering those nipples for me?" She had her tongue out breathing heavy and smiling to moan and drip. It was perfect.

When she pulled the bottle back from her nipple to go to the other she heard a slight pop realizing it had practically suctioned to her with how hard she'd pressed it over herself. Then she gave her other breast and nipple the same glorious attention, with her mouth watering more.

"All...watered. Mmmmm….water my pussy too.." She got off her knees to sit on the table facing him then laid back on her back bringing her legs back on the table bending her knees. "Gonna show you...mmmmmmmmmm….how..how I water…"

She smiled now happily drooling spreading her legs then bringing one hand between them to rub her folds again spreading them open some, pouring some of the delicious drink out as it dripped on her nether lips as some rolled inside. Then she pushed her bare feet against the table hoisting her hips up thrusting her core in the air. She brought the bottle against her drooling sex and began to rub it up and down back and forth releasing another wrecked horny moan. "Feels...oooooohhhhhh need it badly.."

"Feel it don't you? Enjoy it, relish in it. Let go sweet Waverly. Let yourself fall to it.." He stood from the chair walking around to where her head was and he pushed his boxer off and down. "Like that bottle there huh?" He brought both legs around the table to practically straddle the damn thing, bringing his throbbing risen hard dick down and right where her face was. "One in."

He smiled to enter her mouth when she parted her lips smiling panting like a wrecked whore for the dick he provided. "One more.." He looked down her body and heard her gasp and whimper then so wonderfully when she pushed the bottle neck into her and she drooled as he kept lowering herself running her lips up and down into her soaked mouth to down her throat that she was about to gag but he was ready for that too. "Relax the back of your throat sweetheart. Theeeerrrrre you go…" It was if his voice was magic because she welcomed his ribbed meat and that reflex faded away. She felt heard him grown as she sucked the pre-cum from him and oh did she love this taste.

Now with him risen she didn't need to be completely on all allowed her to that one hand but then he brought his arms down and under her own and she felt him slide his hands over her breasts squeezing and massaging them. She removed the hand holding her up; now with both free she could us both of them on the bottle and boy did she start pushing that long neck deeper feeling the ripple at the end of the glass shaft taking it.

Moaning and sucking she picked up speeds with the bottle fucking herself with it and trying to tilt it even like she wanted what was in it up and inside her splash in her aching pussy. "Trust me…" He smiled and the moment he did she felt her balance start to shift and when the whole floor began to tilt forward her head came down and all of the rest of his big long meat was filling her mouth and throat. But now in the position she was in she felt warm fluids pouring inside her pussy and oh how it heated quickly up inside her. She let go of the bottle moaning so drowned in the pleasures his brew had provided her pussy and she dribbled some out with her own precious juices.

* * *

That's when he slowly began to thrust forward and pump himself in and out of her mouth rocking his hips a little faster looking passed her with his honey brown eyes glowing to nod as the shadow stepped forward and reach out kneeling down bringing one finger into her hearing her gasp then hearing the moan slip lower in octave knowing she was so fully complacent now. He heard her thoughts easily. _Fuck he's like candy. No, mmmm...yeah put your finger in my gushing pussy oohhhh like that, gimme that finger, ommm two now...he's better than any sweet bar. I love his fucking meat bar.._

Then the shadow brought his head right to her sweet ass and he ran his tongue right over her tiny hole. Right at the same time his mirrored dark half thrust two fingers deeper in her so very tight walls swirling them in rich pleasurable circles. The shadow licked at that little spot at her ass and she sucked on him harder hanging on with one hand at the side of his hip and the other under his dick massaging his wonderful balls. "Mmmmmm..that feels good baby, rub my balls like that suck me hmmhmmm drink me." He chuckled groaning smiling really fucking her pretty mouth now and every bit of oozing treat he gave her he heard her swallow and knew her thoughts were starting to blur to only the pleasure she felt for him.

The shadow smiled too with his eyes glowing in honey fires and he slipped a third finger up into her tight pussy scissoring the two already in her and it allowed him to spread her more then push his tongue right in her pretty anal hole pushing passed her tiny rim. At first he knew it felt foreign to her but then his tongue slipped all the way in and began to twist and swirl as he fucked her with his fingers faster now deeper. "My tongue feels good doesn't it? Shall I slip my fingers deeper in your beautiful pussy? Feel the splash in your mouth? Drink it Waverly. Drink it all up for me.

She sucked him with wanton fervor, gyrating herself rolling her hips trying to fuck his fingers thrusting in her. Her ass felt so hot yet so good and she shook it some wanting it up and in her more. She got her wish with the tongue lengthening then thrusting in and out of her sweet passage. "Deeply in your hot wet needy pussy." His shadow obliged as his three fingers began to curl right down and at her perfect g-spot and with that motion her moan grew louder her body shook hard with her back partially arching and the moment he came down her throat she felt her first orgasm explode through her. Then those three digits twisted together curling and curling around each other, creating a rather thick rippled dick and she grunted then moaned shoving herself down to ride his meaty cock. But the tongue pulled out of her pretty anal hole and the shadow pushed the head up his actual cock right into her wonderful ass.

She was dying. She'd died and went to pleasure heaven and she felt herself stuffed fully with cock everywhere and she rocked and rolled her hips bobbing her head up and down the cock in her mouth and throat sucking more swallowing everything he was giving her like it was a precious gift. With every plunge pound in thrust growing in force and speed she was begging to tell him cum everywhere in her, fill her soak her in his hot semen. She wasn't aware of a second shadow under her body plunging himself in and out of her pussy while the first shadow really pounded her ass.

He was everywhere, he was making her his favorite cock toy and damn she was loving it with unbridled lust quaking through her body bringing another then another orgasm over each other and after they passed she felt the cocks ejculate their seedy filling gushing her own pleasure juices with theirs. Her body was being filled to the brim and finally the shadows left her the cock in her mouth left her and she looked up with fogged grateful eyes smiling to him seeing he was still seated, but without the boxers.

"Mmmm...yummy, more.." She crawled to the end of the table then moved her body to climb off it and climb over his lap straddling him rising on her knees to grab the muscled head of his dick then line herself up and lower her body down with him sliding up into her pussy making her pant still smiling. She took every solid big inch of him until she was sheathing him completely and that's when she started rolling her self rocking her hips riding this stud and being his ripe fresh filly moaning and drooling his semen from her lips. "Ohhh yes yessss yes...ride you good, ride you faster...yeaaah ohhh gotta mmmmm….gotta ride you right..."

She rode him alright, and he reached up to rub a breast as the bottle appeared in his hand which he brought behind her and right at her ass. He summoned a funnel with a small hose attacked sliding the end of that smooth hose into her ass then pouring the brew into the funnel as it rolled right down curving to blast up and in her backdoor. With her filled with brew and semen she rode him even harder and faster and felt herself clamp over him shaking harder then she ever had as the eruption hit her full force with that orgasm and at the same time he howled and put his head back releasing what had built up in his cock hosing her glorious pussy fucking her ass with the hose. Once she'd collapsed with his rock hard cock still in her he summoned the shadows away smiling to stroke her back softly. "You were so good wave. So so very good."

She'd passed out still mounted on him, but he worried not rubbing her back and stroking her head running fingers through her hair massaging her scalp. He'd let her rest some then take her back to her own quarters. For now she'd sleep and not awaken till he'd rested some too. The fun had just begun for what he had planned for her, shutting his eyes still smiling...

 _ **Hope you like my present, a little early but I wanted to give you a preview of what's to come. };)-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Check Baby**

Dawn had broke, and with the sun's arrival the open windows glowed their warm waves through. With it blaring slightly in her face now she groaned to slowly open her eyes and that's when she realized she wasn't at home. Now, with the rays of the morning, she saw just where she was and tried to regather her thoughts to the previous evening. She was just about to move when she felt something around her waist and looked down to see a man's arm wrapped around her making her look back and see his handsome face.

She smiled then to turn her head back quickly shooting her eyes down the rest of her body reaching up to check herself and noticing the only thing missing were her heels and those too she noticed had been tucked under the table and out of tripping way. He was clothed, for the most part minus his tank, and she was clothed and all worry instantly washed away. Looking up at the table she saw the culprit of last night, the booze. Then she heard him groan and still holding her looking back at him as he turned his head opening his honey brown eyes to her smiling.

"Good morning." She flashed him her softest of smiles.

"Morning handsome." Then she felt herself slapping her hand to her face chuckling. "I uh, I didn't do anything moronic or klutzy last night did I?" He laughed shaking his head. "Phew, no crazy ridiculous blonde cheerleader moments."

"Aren't a blonde are you?" He quirked an eyebrow as she rolled to turn to face him now realizing they'd been on a couch all night. She shook her head smirking. "Not my thing." He brought a hand to her head starting to stroke her hair then slide to the back of her neck massaging it and she practically purred by his touch slightly mewling. "Keep making those noises, and I'll have to give you a full rub down."

"Mmmm don't tempt me. I've been far too tense lately." She put her head back down then relaxed with one arm over his shoulder above her head as she shuffled closer to him as his other hand rubbed up and down her back. "So...what is there to do here? Where are we anyway?" He laughed slightly and she slapped him on the arm laughing too. "Not funny, I can't handle my liquor I guess."

"You handled it fine. You just passed out early. We are at my cabin up the road, remember?"

"Your gorgeous man cave with flare huh?"

"Figured me out." He chuckled then leaned forward to softly kiss her cheek not her lips. _Don't let those lips leave you._ Was that her thought or what he was thinking she wondered. He was about to pull away but then her hand grabbed the back of his head tugging him forward. She kissed him hard moaning instantly at the taste of his lips like fine wine and good booze and that wasn't bad at all. In fact, it became her new favorite taste and she took advantage of his groan of approvement and drug her tongue over his lips opening her mouth for him as he did the same to her.

He had been ready and when her lips had parted he waited for her tongue to dive first with his brushing her own and he let it stroke along hers as their muscled bodies danced between their mouths. She was already moaning for his taste and he adjusted himself to slip further onto his back making the first move as she made her own crawling over him straddling his lap. Then her moan grew in tone and she began to rub herself right over his raging hard on of a bulge in his jeans.

She began to rock herself against him rolling her hips, unable to stop what her body wanted. He was so damn fine, so nice and soooo well endowed. She broke the kiss shutting her eyes and smiling when his lips kissed to her ear suckling on it some to groan. The moment her lids slipped over her vision her eyeballs rolling back into her skull. She began to have images of him touching her tasting her taking her like no man had no person could and the way he was doing it made every bit of the material of her panties soak by how wet she was for him. He whispered against her ear. "Am I your breakfast then?" He kissed along her neck to suck on a couple spots and with how he did it, he knew he was leaving marks behind staking his claim.

"Mmmm...so tempting." She smiled still having the images and by the way her body was burning for him the visions became so much more real and she hadn't realized she'd been humping his big bulge like crazy. She was panting a wrecked, she was craving like nothing she'd ever yearned for before unable to stop what she was thinking. "I'm having...mmmm...such ronchy dirty sexy images of you all over me, in me handsome..ohhhh I'm so wet, I think I've made my panties so soaked I've got my jeans wet too. If I'm...mmm...if I'm making a mess of your crotch...I'm sorry to not be sorry." She smiled licking her lips putting her head back as he kissed the front of neck at her throat and he sucked on her pulse point making her swallow rather hard with her mouth practically watering. He pulled back his lips slightly.

"Are you thinking about me? Don't worry, I don't mind it sweetheart. Are you hungry?" He put his hands on her ass to start slowly massaging it which had her pressing down over his package behind the wrapping harder and soon oh soon, she'd be unwrapping her present. "How about we get some food in us first." He pulled his hands from her nice cheeks to bring them to her face cupping it and pulling her lips to his own softly.

"Mmmmmmm…" She opened her eyes into his gorgeous browns of honey hues smiling to nod. _Sitting for breakfast with how damn soaked I am is gonna be fun.._ She kissed him once more and sat up with him helping her onto her feet then getting to his. "What you have in mind?"

"Oh anything you can think of. What's your favorite?" He offered his hand and she took it following him out of the vast living room and into his gorgeous kitchen.

"Oh my fuck it's HUGE! Damn….can I have this too?" He laughed at that as they picked out their first course of the day.

* * *

His honey browns her determined greens slipped between their pieces and the marble floor of a board then up to lock their gazes in each other's eyes smiling to return to studying their layouts. She had to admit, chess was never really one of her strong suits. Though, when it came to competing she brought the heat. To say she'd been surprised by the size of the board and it's game parts was a shock in its own, that was until he'd told her he'd carved each piece himself even laying the marble floor boards too. Sanding and polishing them sealing a coat on them as well. Then he'd challenged her to a round and it was immediately game on let's go.

Seven moves in, she'd seen why he'd made it in the first place and decided to add a little fun to the mix after the first three turns. It had been her crazy idea, and now with him still in his jeans after putting on then taking off the tank she was grumbling to concentrate on her next move since all she was in was her panties. _Strip games, go Wave.._ That was, until he'd claimed her first bishop she'd hadn't moved yet after clearing the path with moving her pawn two spaces forward with another owned by a knight.

He laughed then clapped to whistle to her as she stood to shake her head though smiling as she pushed them passed her hips as they slipped down her legs to fall to her feet shaking her ass some just to tease him. He held out his arm palm up motioning to give them up and she lifted each foot then threw them at his face and felt her eyes locked on him and he sniffed and groaned sweetly.

It had been bad enough they were still wet from before breakfast but she felt her own fluids, still gathered in her body, sliding slowly down the inside of her legs. She swallowed hard as he set her panties down on the pile he'd accumulated then looked back up at her motioning for her to make a move.

She didn't know what came over her then, didn't give a shit, but she moved alright stepping over her own pieces crossing that line between the two sides of the board to his own to get down on her knees with her legs between his bishop reaching out to grab both his rooks bringing herself right down over his nice tall smooth curvy shaped piece steadying herself with the castles.

"How's...ohhh how's this for you handsome..?" She smiled moaning rocking herself riding the thing and she was feeling herself so drenched and drooling her pleasure all over his bishop. She watched him tug down his jeans and boxers slightly drooling at the view as he got onto his own knees pushing the rest of his pieces, minus three, off the board then reaching behind him clearing hers off the marble board too. "I had to...ohhh had to.." She began to breathe harder as he reached up to grab her breasts rubbing his thumbs over her nipples making them hard by his strokes.

Then he pressed his big lengthy rippling dick against her abs and pushed her back slightly as she reached back to put her hands flat on the board catching herself. He began to slide his cock up and down the front of her directly below the belt and she felt not only his steel meat rubbing her clit but his balls tapping below it and if she wasn't wet before she was gushing now.

"So good like this. Ride it for me baby." He spoke to her kissing her sweetly then with more passion continuing to brush his thumbs over her perking stiff nipples. He felt her pick up the pace smiling in the kiss that he'd slid his tongue in her mouth for and when she dropped down he slid up with her pulling up as he rubbed down creating the perfect friction against the grain making her hornier.

She couldn't say no to his request, she didn't fucking want to and when she felt what she'd been sheathing begin to pulse she gasped into the kiss and moaned louder out her mouth into his that he swallowed down hungrily grinding faster and pressing harder against her. Her pussy was quivering her walls shaking and her whole body began to tremble with the oncoming orgasm gathering inside her ready at any moment to erupt from her.

He made her ache, made her need and she didn't care that she was salivating in the kiss letting his tongue claim her own grunting and groaning so turned on by what he was doing to her. He flipped the rings on his fingers around after pushing on the button on one quickening the power of the vibrations in the motor of his chess piece. He knew eventually she'd feel the whorish ache to mount it and when she did he was ready. Now with two rings on each hand about to ripple with vibrations he left one of her breasts to pull back his body some and bring a finger right over her pretty little nub.

The moment both rings coursed with the pulses and she felt one of her nipples vibrate along with her clit, that sent her right over that edge and she shook harder howling into his mouth as the orgasm crashed through the walls of her pussy then out and over the bishop piece to seep down it and create a puddle on the board around it.

The vibrations only got stronger and he brought a thumb down to her clit to roll it between his thumb and finger as he pinched to twist her nipple some and she fell back with the long well rounded chess piece still inside her pussy with her ass on her the bottom of feet. She was flexible alright, and that gave him many more ideas to come, when he'd cummed a few times in her.

He took the hand from her breast gathering around the back of her body hoisting her up off the ground enough to bring her off her knees and forward to lay her back down and grab the chess piece inside of her not ready to take it out yet. He pushed the inches that had slid out back in and she gasped bringing her hands to breasts to keep touching them pinch her nipples, anything for more pleasure as she bent her knees opening her legs for him completely. "That's it, roll those sweet nipples for me." He told her thrusting the piece in and out of her as it vibrated forcing her to quake again and loudly moan out another orgasm from her throat and out her parted moist lips. "More, give me more of those baby."

She was being fucked by a game piece he had made and it was vibrating her pussy like no sex toy she'd ever encountered did and it was like he was commanding each orgasm to rip through her burning yearning body and she continued to pant like his sex slut desperate for more. He hadn't even put his long big ribbed meat in her yet and already she looking forward to his cock fucking her body. Whatever he wanted to play next, she was _ALL_ game for it...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Saddle Up**

If it wasn't for his firm grip and his careful steps she would have probably fell back hit her head and roll like a limp log down the log style stairs. She had to give herself some credit, with just the ability to even stand even if it was on wobbly shaking legs. But once he'd helped her up to the loft it was as if her brain short circuited from the urge to rest looking at what was on the floor.

She hadn't thought she could cum that many times from a simple fucking by a game piece, but he had proved that theory wrong quickly. After she'd become boneless by relentless incredible orgasms, he had offered her a cooler place to rest that wasn't covered in her fluids or the heat of the bright sun. She'd taken him up on that offer with him helping her up walking beside her out of the main room and passed a wall where she gawked at his stairs.

She'd asked him if he made those too and he nodded with her thoroughly impressed by his handy work and fuck just his skilled hands. It had taken a bit of swaying balance when she'd went up the first two steps, but he kept up holding onto her to get her up the smooth log steps where she had now stepped upon his much more comfortable loft.

Now up there, her green eyes caught something that brought her curiosity to the table noticing a green blanket covering it partially. She pulled her hand from his own moving forward then bending down grateful for some balance returned so she didn't make a complete fool of herself. She saw the stirrup then the saddle bag and noticed the mahogany colored rawhide that seemed to have engravings like designs etched into it.

"What's..this.." She pulled back the throw chucking it to the side then gasping and running her fingers over every little design. She was impressed and taking he guess he made this too, she looked at how it was rounded guessing it was probably domed high enough for the center to be about six inches off the ground. Her eyes left the designs to look over at the front of it and that's when she found herself gasping from what it was mounted with. "Wha…"

"Oh that? It's kinda longer in curvature than I wanted, but I was trying to make it special by twisting the metal when I made it." He knelt down beside her looking right at her eyes seeing the fog returning to them. "Like it?" He spoke against her ear kissing it.

"Yes.." She slid one leg over it until she was straddling it like she was ready for a ride and reached between her legs to rub her sopping wet folds. "Not...lubed.." She spoke with her voice raked with preamble and when her hand was soaked by the pleasure juices she was dripping with, she slid her caked hand over the ribbed twisted metal horn. She felt how smooth how rippled it was like braided knots softened over the gold metal and she slid her body forward lifting herself up some then bucking against it moaning wanton as she felt her folds her walls sheath it easily. "Ohhhh fuck...oh fuck, oh shit its...fuck feels good…"

He smiled watching her mount more of it then slide down the last few inches with the curved knotted horn completely in her sweet little pussy. Taking a simple shuffle around he slid right in front of her on his knees with his jeans unzipped, he'd put back on, and his fly wide open. With one lift he fell out of the tight covering and became all her eyes could focus on. She began riding the metal horn cock, she decided to call it, moaning more haughty and naughty and she brought one hand out running it right over his massive delicious rockhard meat. "Ohhh...ommmmm…"

Her mouth was watering and with one hand steadying herself so she didn't fall on her face, she started running her hand up and down his dick bringing her body forward which made the metal cock curl right at the spot that really lit her up.

She lowered her head, mouth open tongue out and drooled to lick the pre-cum from the tip of appetizing mighty big dick. One lick, one taste and all other thoughts slipped from every ounce of her brain. Her body claimed victory and her lips came over the head of him moaning with such wrecked fervor and it was like she knew what way to take him how to take him in her mouth. She relaxed her reflex at the back, then began to bob her head up and down him deep throating him sucking hard on him like she'd done countless times before.

She began to ride the metal cock faster her hips her body moving on its own accord, which was to fuck herself with what he was giving her while sucking him off swallowing him down. Then she felt his own body move and when one of his stroked the back of her head massaging it while keeping her where he wanted to she mewled her moan with her eyes completely fogged by the storms of lust. She quaked when the first orgasm ripped through her from how the metal cock hit the spot she shook for, and he began to fuck her mouth her throat and she welcomed it willingly.

He took it slow he didn't want to suffocate her but when he knew she was handling her own he pushed her head down more and picked up the speed some. With her eyes warped with unbridled hunger of maddening desire his own honey browns began to swirl glowing slightly looking down. He smiled seeing her body humping, riding his saddle horn and he nodded as the floor under the saddle she was on began to glow and open from the shade's call; all around them gathered in darkness closing her off from the light with only his eyes giving the glistening fire.

Out from under the saddle his creature came and with a long bony hand then arm sliding to the side and upward to the back he nodded again as he fucked her mouth deeper and faster while she sucked him lost to the thirst for his seed. The arm and hand so skeletal began to grow layers of muscle then a slick slimy reptilian skin as the fingers lengthened and rippled like a whole strand of metal balls covered in layers of flesh. Now with the five digits as long as serpents they slid upward toward her glorious body.

Two slid around her thighs to spread her legs further apart, as the other two slipped over her beautiful rumps parting them with curved ease. The fifth, the biggest, began to twist and twist then curl enough now hard, yet ribbed, and slip right to her pretty little rim. Then slowly it slipped into her backside and she moaned even more desperate now drooling sucking harder gulping down all he offered her as he began to really fuck her mouth and throat how he'd been dying to again. Now within her ass, after careful pressure, it curled up inside then took an new much bigger shape lengthening thickening as did the metal cock now another hand's finger with the others coming around to have their way.

Two more slipped around her torso twisting around her shifting shape then slapping to cover her with mouth like cups over both her breasts to suck them hard as tiny fangy teeth bit into them and rapid quick tongues like a snake's began to lick like crazy at both her sweet nipples. Two slipped around her arms pulling the one holding her up and the one she had on his balls she was rubbing back with them both now above her head giving her easy balance deep throat him faster as he fucked her mouth. He smiled licking his fangs grunting and groaning in dark satisfaction all the while his creature fucked her ass and her pussy even as she kept gyrating down and forward for the cock buried inside of her all the way up into her belly.

"Yes….take more, drink moooore. Drink me, let yourself go to the pleasure you feel.." He needed more of her energy, but needed to fuck her more too. His creature would siphon off her slowly while still releasing pleasure strobe after pleasure strobe until all she wanted was them taking her fucking her owning all of her. He pushed her head further over him and it gave him the luxury of slipping the rest of his cock to the hilt in her mouth and throat. He fucked her face faster and shook as he started to blast his hot thick seed down her throat that she gulped down like it was a gift. "More...want more..I will give you more... _we_ will give you more…" He whispered the chant with his lips as the creature wrapping her in its clutches began to stroke her inner thighs rub her ass fuck and cum in her anal passage and fuck faster and harder in her pussy releasing it's inducing juices.

She needed him, needed them more and more needed to be filled with cum. She was so damn horny so damn craving swallowing everything taking everything lost to the clutches of rich dark ecstasy. She couldn't stop herself from riding what fucked her, shaking her ass for what fucked her and sucking even drooling what fucked her. Every orgasm she had was swallowed down by what made her theirs. It was as if she couldn't stop drinking or stop cumming and as she did they continued until she was left to all they demanded of her to be as darkness swallowed all of her..

* * *

She got on her back spread her legs smiling to him to prove him wrong that she could take any liquor he had and just to make her point across she took a hose she saw hanging from his stable, several miles ride from his cabin, then getting some clamps off his work bench. They'd rode out there once she had woke up in the morning after they had breakfast. She'd been surprised he owned any horses, but he was a cowboy it seemed through and through.

Now hours later she smirked and snatched the aged hard brew from his hand walking over to his generator pump that had a tank and barrel within it, unscrewing the cap at the top. She laughed as she poured the liquor in it then tossed the bottle away screwing the cap back on flicking on the generator then attaching the hose to the tank's nozzle. She tightened it thoroughly taking the other end of the hose going over to his other bench mounting it then laying back.

"I can handle any fucking thing you give me." She snickered confident now in just one of his tanks short shorts, after she'd cut up her own jeans, and no panties just to make it interesting.

"I don't know...couldn't remember the next morning.." He baited her knowing she hadn't known how many days or nights she'd actually been with him. When she slept he'd changed locations and by doing so brought her to a cabin far over the hills with flat land, that was an exact replica and layout as his first cabin. He'd offered for her to take a ride with him to show her where he made the things he did and she'd asked him how he got all of it back to his place. He said it was a secret and then they had started up a conversation about her working in a bar.

"Fucking turn it on…" She pushed her shorts off her kicking them forward and at him making her laugh and him chuckle and then she parted her folds with one hand and put the hose up inside of her with the other. "Ohhhh fuck...fuck that feels weird.."

"You okay? Is it rough?" He knew better looking away from her smirking with his eyes glowing preparing for this game too. He felt her hand push it deeper into her and he waited as she answered.

"Mmmm not rough...just..feels..mmmm not weird, feels...good.." There she was that horny little thing, and he turned on the gas generator which started up the pump. He heard the barrel shaking in the tank and the sound of the pressure increasing, then the tones as it gushed down the hose and right to where the other end was. He smiled licking his lips walking over to see her fucking herself with the hose mouth open tongue out panting like some horny bitch needing a good hard banging. Her eyes were slid back into her skull, her back arched her hips bucking nearly losing grip but that's when the end of the hose shifted inside of her like the head of a massive cock that began to pump itself inside of her. It spread along the neck of it which held the hose in place.

"Like my brew baby?" He smiled straddling her upper torso where she had her hands on her breasts massaging them playing with them and he chanted to summon the material off his body sliding his cock between her breasts as she pushed them together so he could slide himself back and forth while she tweaked and pinched her perky nipples. "Want my cock brew, all over that pretty face of yours?" He smiled sliding quicker back and forth creating a speed unlike any human male's could as he bucked hard throwing his head back to grunt and release his seedy semen which fired at her open mouth as she lapped it up like some wild animal for dick.

It splashed all over her face and she rolled her head side to side up and back letting him mark her everywhere. "Cum for me, _gush_ your sweet nectars for me baby.." He stood over her holding his cock shaking it as he hosed her with his jizz caking her body in his seemen marking her his property as he stepped back to squirt all over her the rest of her too. Looking over to the tank he clicked his tongue as the barrel refilled and he grabbed at the part of the hose not inside of her and thrust more into her as she grunted moaning like a dog humping a human's leg.

"Mmm….mooooooooooorrr…" She tried to say but didn't care about words right now, couldn't fathom how really to speak. She felt the degrading rabid torrent ache in her body welcoming it more needing it more. She had no need to resist what he gave her as he gave her more pleasure more semen, more of everything.

Shaking the last of his cum from his cock for the moment he grabbed her body turning it flipping her onto her stomach with the hose still fitted in her setting her back down on the bench. He spread her pretty round cheeks and pushed the head of him right into her ripe sweet ass rim bucking forward as what was in her shot against her g-spot making her howl and cum and he pushed his cock deep in her ass beginning to fuck her back side with hard heavy thrusts. "MOOOOOORRRRRR!" She howled for him grunting and moaning quaking with orgasms as he fucked and squirted his sperm in her ass.

"That's right my sweet filly, more….more and more.." He covered her body with his own as he continued to fuck her ass until he grunted again and came hard once more in her stopping as did the generator, which stopped the pump too. He brought his lips to her ear visible to him since her head was turned to the side with the most horny happy smile plastered over her drooling lips. "Rest now baby. Much more….is to come.." He listened for her breathing to even out finally, shaking the rest of his semen in her ass then pulling out as he snapped his fingers with the head of the hose in her retracting and shrinking until it was just the hose itself that was pulled back by the reel that was winding it back up around it.

He climbed off her with eyes black as night now looking down at her smiling with his sticky hot seed of semen painted all over her body staining her in the wicked games he played. This strong shell had provided him everything and more and once he'd given the spirit of it a taste of what he could do, Nicholus had surrendered quickly to his possession of his body. As for this sweet ripe filly, she would be up for anything now and once he'd released his pony back to the wild...she'd come trotting right back to him in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

_***Make a wish and blow out the candles. Happy birthday my friend. This story's for you..**_

 **Chapter 4:Twist-her**

She just stared at him, jaw dropped after she had asked him so simply.

"You've never played Twister?"

He shook his head with them sitting on his porch, fully clothed once more, drinking a couple of sodas just to enjoy the sunset. She got down stood up from the single hanging chair swing to throw her empty bottle in his recycle bin. "Okay, that's it. We must throw down and play. I've got the…"

"Oh! You mean the one where you spin the dial and move onto that dot with whatever part of the body it says?" She smiled wide nodding. "I've never opened it actually." One gawk and a gleam and she was grabbing his hand to tug him back inside his cabin. Little did she know what game they'd be playing next..

Ten moves in and he was only with his arms spread, which were right beside her own head with one foot on one towards her face, one slid a little to side. She however, had been practically twisted indeed. One left hand on second green, one right hand on fourth blue, one right foot on fourth green, one left foot on third red. He spun again as did she and he seemed to keep landing on the same spots on board with surprisingly her doing the same as well.

In his own personal studio, where she had seen all his drawings for things he's made, she had marveled at the skills this man had. Even his art was gorgeous. So when they had pushed back the desk he'd made to clear the floor of a couple boots cans from beer and his rolled up ideas on paper tied with knotted ropes frayed at the ends, it had been perfect for this battle.

Now, the battle had certainly come to a stand still and she cleared the silence breaking out in laughter cracking her neck which made him look at her face seeing the wide grin.

"I could stay in this position forever." She chuckled making him quirk and eyebrow.

"Oh really?" He smirked. "Is it the flexible cheerleader in you?" She laughed again.

"Figured me out again huh?" He was so kind yet so fun to hang out with. She just wanted more; the more he shared with her of his home, his adventures, his designs and creations. "Still, I can hold my own against anything you got."

"Them's fighting words Wave." _Fighting? No fighting. Feel the flare as a heat builds in that core of yours. Welcome it, crave it. Crave it's temperance.._

* * *

She didn't know where it had come from but her mouth parted her eyes shut as she licked her dry lips, gyrating her hips in the air humping it practically as a moan came out of nowhere and the sweetest of hot agonizing thirsts took hold of her. Another moan much longer in cascades rolled from her throat and out her parted lips. With eyes shut and his lips playing soft trails along her throat, she was unaware her own nasty little thoughts were about to come true..

She had pictured her body completely naked in the same position as if flexing to exercise but it wasn't at school or his cabin, it was at the steps of some temple with a strange lustrous drumming that had lulled her into it's pulsing pounds. Maybe it had been too much of the comics she had read, maybe it was from watching some porn cartoon thing, but she was imagining herself in some of the same positions even with what was in the program tending to playing.

"Ohhh...yes...lick me there...mmmm in there..uhhhh...uhhh...ooooohhhh…" Two of the massive slimy worm like creatures had slid forward quite warm on contact of her spread out stretched naked body at the legs, slowly slipping around and around until the wet sap like slime had her entire legs covered only to gather up and slide right between her legs to lick at her nice exposed pussy with it's slithering cool long snake like tongue. Then the head of the wormy creature pushed through her into her as it lapped around her core to taste her everywhere up inside her pussy. The other, after twisting around her torso five times, had its mouth over one of her breasts sucking hard quivering the tip of its tongue over her nipple then sinking long sharp fangs into the scrumptious round treat.

It was like a set of the hottest fires struck that breast which ignited the rest of her body in the most torrent desiring inferno to yield to the flames that danced inside of her all over her to claim her. No longer on one breast but two, the massive worm like creatures began to change shape once more as the low and tantric hissing of the anacondas made their presence known. Two of their mouths worked themselves over her breasts, as another came to where her head was tilted back and opened it's huge sharp teeth filled jaw then partially shut it over her entire head slipping two curved sharp snake fangs that had lengthened as they lowered which had been placed right over her neck piercing painfully torturously slow. With the most vibrating of hisses that seemed to strobe through her ears and claim all her attention to melt her by the sound, she started to roll her hips as what was deep inside eating up all her juices had her pussy gushing for more.

The anaconda that had its sharp pricks in her neck began to slip it's flickering long tongue passed her lips and all over every bit of her mouth to dowse all of it with its slimy substance it secreted then the quicker flicks of it began to slip to the back of her throat and right down it lengthening more and more to lather all down the passage as a moan rumbled up from her throat out her mouth that echoed inside its own. This creature cast the rest away as it's tail began to take a much different shape twisting then rattling replacing the head inside her pussy with a rattle that pounded along her walls to strike the orgasms right through all of her making her cum easily then rattle faster while plunging in and out of her as it tamed her as its own toy to spank her insides to slap orgasm after orgasm from her.

"Yessss...sssssswallow more of me into you, welcome me. My long powerful body issss twisssssting around you to consssstrict you for my pleasuressss…" The snake whispered in her ears by the psychic link it had created with her. "Shall we rattle inssssside your assssshole asss well?" It's snake eyes began to glow in the most sinister of greens. He summoned this rattling tail to part in two as a piece of it slipped out of her front hole then shoved itself right up and into her ass to batter that backdoor which crashed her orgasms through her again. With both now rattling and plunging and its tongue flicking the long tendril like ends down all of her throat and deeper down into her gullet as it secreted it's venom that would in no way poison to kill her.

The plunging and rattling became endless along with her orgasms as they crashed like endless tides down through her and out of her soaking what fucking her. Their rattling became like it's own set of rhythmic tantalizing drum beats and she welcomed the sounds of it even the hisses that were vibrating through every part of her body. The thrusting massive ribbed rattle pushed up higher and higher into her after tearing away the nets of her hymen to push further up through her cervix and claim it as its own too. The one in her anal passage began to rattle and spin in circles then bury itself higher much deeper then break apart and slither much tinier rattles further up into her body.

"My rattlessss will fill you with wonderful eggssss….you will produce your nectarsssss for me now...I will squeeze your body until your filled juices are pouring from your pusssssy and asssss…" She welcomed it's commands ready to give it everything it twisted and wrung from her horny body...

* * *

"Whoa…" She lost her balance to shake her head then groan when her body slapped to the floor on the twister mat. "Oww.." He adjusted his body to check up on her skull that had thunked a little harder than it should have against his wood floor. "I'm okay."

"You sure?" She nodded as he sat beside her lain out body to rub her head softly which made her mewl. "Where'd your mind wander off to? I called your name five times baby." He waved a finger in a circle to alert his pet snake to remain still.

She smiled shutting her eyes as his glowed as he grinned with the creatures returning to whence they came. "You lost." He smirked as she smiled to nod with eyes still closed breathing evening out. _Rest, body needs rest. Rest and let yourself be brought back to the serpent's twisted desires…_

The snake slipped out of her panties and pants to slither back to his hand and curl around his arm. "Good boy. She will crave you too, you will see. She will beg for you to slithering into her and enjoy her rivers of pretty pussy fluids." He stroked the snake's head and neck as it rested itself around his forearm. Nicholus' body had began to wear down, but he would keep it fed until there was nothing left of the spirit trapped in his personal plane. Vaerus had all the time in the world as he listened to the worried voices of her half sister and the badge that had liked her and wanted her. "We will take her back to the one's missing her. It's time to go play new games…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Rack Em Up**

Five days she had been missing before they had found her one town over looking like she'd drank the bar smiling to stumble but her sister caught her with the sheriff beside her offering to assist. It had been the first real time she'd ever been that close to the girl but after she carried her over to the Earp's vehicle to settle her in climbing in herself, she found an attraction she hadn't even seen coming.

It had been a year since they'd found her all disheveled and so very intoxicated. Things had panned out for the best with Waverly and Nicole now engaged, soon to be married. Wynonna was thrilled as well and welcoming Haught into the family circle, especially everything they'd been through. Things had finally settled down and Waverly had mentioned a weird dream she had of a cabin and a guy and over drinks one night her and her fiance talked about that dream and let's just say it left both of them abandoning the liquor to quickly work their way out of their clothing piece by piece then trail to the bedroom butt naked by the time they reached the doorway.

Despite the attention she was trying to keep before two new additions to the police department, her mind kept lingering back to the dream her baby had. After a couple snaps of fingers and a chuckle amongst the force she put her brain back in the conversation. That's when she heard she was being sent to a seminar and she sighed to go home from her shift. To say her girl hadn't really been happy with the news was an understatement, but Waverly tossed that aside to be more supportive when it came to her precious sexy badge enforcing the rules. It led to some more kinky foreplay and another tromp to the bedroom.

"Haught here." She raised her hand to set it back down as she was checked off the roster. Looking around she wasn't alone as more names were called, 40 names to be exact including her own. It had been quite a drive to get to the place but once she had she'd gotten keys to a cabin like shack, one of many, to grumble and toss her stuff on the sofa in the place. Now, she was in the longest rather talkative group loaded with questions for the two trainers and instructors.

She'd asked a few of her own and in doing so a man with a reddish tint to his slicked back hair that spiked some and curled some along the lower part of his head, had turned to look at her raising an eyebrow at her and she smiled to him to catch his gorgeous cerulean blue orbs. She swallowed hard and he mouthed talk after which she nodded to. Once the damn thing had finally finished and everyone went about taking their leave to cool down for the next day, which would be more of a training program with sets of exercises to enhance their skills and defenses, she too started to walk toward the exit when the same man that made eye contact with her walked over to her offering her is hand.

"Jake." She took his hand smiling to shake it. "Sorry if I made you forget the question you were gonna…"

"Oh that?" She laughed pulling her hand back but feeling like she didn't want to for some reason. "Don't worry about that. Nicole, sorry. I know you caught my last name."

"All good. Anyway, had a few questions if you had a chance."

"Actually, if there is anywhere here that's decent enough to have a drink and your up for it, we can talk more if that works for you."

"If they have a billiard table, we can do that. Nothing like a cold brew and a little betting. Oh, are you into.."

"Me? Oh yes I am! Well, that settles it then. Lead the way.."

* * *

They both went out and he ran to toss his stuff in one of the shacks then shut the door behind him pocketing the key and he pointed down the street where there was a good place to drink and play. They continued their conversation talking about how boring the guy presenting the information was to laugh over it as they walked into the bar. She walked up first to whistle calling over the tender. "Can I get one cold one and what did you…"

"I'll take a whiskey straight. The harder the better." He told the man and Nicole turned back to him with a set of curious brown eyes. "I don't get drunk that easily and I figured if I'm coated it might do you some good on the table." She swallowed strangely unable to pull her eyes from his own even after he'd chuckled to make a joke of what he said but she licked her rather dry lips to wet them just a tad. "Beer huh?"

"Excuse me?" She called the gentleman back over that set down Jake's glass. "Make that a second of that. Ignore the brew." The man nodded to go pour one for her walking back over to set it on the counter. "Thank you." She turned away and both the tender and Jake smiled as he went back to the rest of his customers. "Whoooo...strong damn strong." Regardless she wasn't gonna go down easily by one glass and he held his out to clank with hers and they both drank them down fast to slap them both on the table they'd chosen and she glided over to grab two cue sticks with him going to a free table to set the balls under onto the table and rack them up.

"Ladies first for break." He told her but Haught scoffed to laugh shaking her head.

"Trying to be polite are you?" He nodded. "You break, then asked me what you wanted to."

"You sure you wanna know?" He lined up his cue preparing to break up the bunch when he noticed out of the corner of his eye her going back to the tender for another. "That's it baby, have another to loosen you up." He spoke to himself smiling then waiting for her to return with one for him too and he took his shot with a loud crack the moment the balls smacked one another then she set the glasses down dropping her jaw as he sunk two in one shot. "Oops."

"Hmff. Okay wise guy, let's see you pop another in." She smirked grabbing the glass and hum in delight to gulp down the blend. Shutting her eyes even with the slight burn at the back of the throat that was now all warm along with her belly, she opened them to gulp the last bit down tapping the glass beside her other empty one. He missed on purpose which made her snicker. "See? Not so tough now are we?" She knelt down after taking her jacket off in a button up dark almost black purple shirt, that she'd opened taking a shot. His eyes weren't on the table at all. He heard one of them drop into the pocket smiling. "Seven to the left corner pocket." She called and she shook her ass to release a soft gentle moan firing the shot.

"My shot then?" He asked to run his tongue over his lips looking along her beautiful exposed torso and dark purple bra. He hadn't even told her to unbutton her shirt. The drink must be giving her some liquid courage to act. "Beautiful." She looked down wide eyed but then her eyes relaxed and she smiled. "I'll take the ten in the center pocket then." He knew her eyes were on his own body now. He could practically feel her looking over his crotch, and he tried not to get a hard on so quick but the bulge came. He fired his shot sinking it. "We playing for anything?"

"What...would you like to play for.." She closed the distance to lean her ass against the table. He knelt over her still holding his cue then slid the bottom of it closer to her tipping it as she gasped. "What...ohhhh…" She panted and began to rock her hips gyrating her sex against the stick. "Mmm...that feels good."

"How good?" He kept eyes on hers and she reached out with her free hand to bring his other hand down the stick and right between her legs. "Stick or hand?"

She was feeling so free so wild for something new and he was it and she could feel herself growing so wet for more. She started riding the cue stick practically and he kept his fingers on the sides rubbing to awaken more of her yearn up. She dropped her cue to reach out and grab him by the back of the head to tug his face to hers and moan deeply kissing him.

He pulled back his cue instantly dropping his over her own and bringing his hand back between her legs to rub her over her denim. He returned the kiss with rich passion and she willingly opened her mouth for him with his tongue slipping into it to slowly stroke her own tempting her with his swipes rubbing her faster. He broke the kiss and she put her head back panting. "Hand feel better?"

"Take….take me to your sh...shack.." Her voice of hot rich fervor was dripping with sexual need. He pulled his hand back from her body then took her hand with them walking out after he left money on the table and her jacket on the floor. He lead her out and once they were outside with the moon's glow illuminating their trail, she hummed and laughed slightly a tad drunk but she felt great. Better than great, she felt like she could do anything she wanted and she was aching for him to do whatever he wanted to her. She was so fucking horny and his teasing had lit the match but she was raising the flame with desire for him to touch her.

He unlocked the door but before he let her in he grabbed her by the chin putting her head back so her face was looking at his looking down at her. It was absolutely perfect. Her eyes were unbalance, tipped down to the sinister level he wanted her. Nothing but lust was in those brown eyes swimming like hot rich chocolate rivers with her saturated in them. "What do you want Nicole.." He watched her lick her lips but the slight panting noises were music to his ears.

"Push me in...push me in and position my body to your fucking desires. Take my body, make me cum...make yourself cum…" She began unable to stop what her body was desperately needing. "Pin me, touch me...pin me hard...touch me hard…" Her voice was completely laced with wanton desperation for any release she could get to sate the damn horniness she was feeling. He did exactly what she asked for and shoved her through the open doorway and with her so drunk so drowned she stumbled back actually groaning to laugh when he shut the door and locked it. "That's it…" She said as her shirt dropped to the ground and she started to undo her pants for him. The loud thump of her holster belt dropping to the ground had him smiling and slowly stalking towards her.

* * *

"Such demand.." She looked at him quirking an eyebrow as she had just zipped down her jeans and he was on her with a rushing captivity. One minute she was halfway across the room the next he'd grabbed her and thrown her to the wall at the side face first with both her wrists in his big hands against it over her head. She panted for him gasping but then his other hand started to pat her down. "Are you carrying any weapons my dear?" He continued patting her then reached up and unclipped the back of her bra slipping it around to pat her breasts checking them and slightly squeezing them to stroke down each nipple and leave them. It left her breasts aching for his hand return. "Answer me when I'm speaking to you." He demanded smiling.

"No...no officer.." She tried to play along but every tap with his fingers was making it more difficult but that's when he grabbed her jeans by one of it's loops at the back and yanked down with her arms still pinned and the force of his tug made her pants drop down her legs to bunch up around her ankles at her feet. He patted down her ass again over her dark purple panties that matched the bra that was on the floor too then slipped his hand in the back of them. "Wha…."

"Are you packing in here? Spread em." He told her and she chuckled trying to stay in part as she spread her legs as she felt his finger rub up and down between her ass cheeks. She shouldn't be turned on by that but she was suddenly craving him to ream that back hole but that's not what he did. "I don't know, you looked offly suspicious in the bar. How do I know…" He timed it perfectly slipping his fingers forward and right over her sopping wet folds. "See there...that seems mighty dangerous to me." He slid two fingers up forward then up and they slipped over her folds with the tip of one finger bumping her clit which made her shutter. "I must eliminate this danger for us…"

She was already wrecked before but now, what he was doing with his hand to tease both her doors was making her leak right down her inner thighs and probably dribble on his hand. She felt all of what she wanted to sarcastically say slipping right out the windows that she now felt the breeze from but the air wasn't cold it was burning hot like her. His teasing strokes were driving her into maddening trembling preamble to be fucked already. "Ohhh...I'm sorry….officer...ohhh...so sorry...ohh...take….me...take mmm...take...in me…"

His stroking of her nice folds ended after he flicked her clit smiling as he removed his hand from behind her to come around slip back under her panties and put a finger right between her folds then rock his hips hard forward which shoved her right over that digit and she felt that finger slip inside her making her gasp then release a gargled haughty moan.

"So dangerous. But I'm gonna remedy this problem." He told her against her ear as his pants dropped off him boxers too then he pressed himself back against her while he slowly pumped the one finger in and out of her soft wet pussy. She moaned more taut feeling every nice long fat part of his cock against her and it was so damn hard already. "It's not fixed yet." He held his cuffs with his other hand as he pushed both open then slapped them forward over one wrist making her gasp and pretend to fight but all she wanted to do was roll her hips and rub herself back against his body. When the the one was secured a little tightly he yanked both her hands down and behind her but not down but up her back essentially folding her arms up her back as far as they could go securing the other cuff around the other wrist. "Now that the immediate resistance is gone…"

She didn't want to struggle she wanted to give in and when he pushed her legs further apart then grabbed her body hoisting her up slightly with one arm around it she felt the head of him shove forward and up and grunted a gasp and felt a shocked, on the verge of pleasure and pain, howl escape her watery mouth as she started to drool with eye completely fogged in demanding lust. She felt his veiny big fat cock shove into her more and she was so excruciatingly tight he was parting her seas that had pushed so closely together but just when she didn't think he could go any deeper, he fired up five more inches and a she felt something in her pop painfully inside her canal. Then he began to pump in and out which was up and down and before she knew it her hips were bouncing up and down with each press up he gave her by his wonderful cock.

"Such a tight danger...but we will fix that.." He started to thrust up harder plunge in and out faster and that's when her real moans began along with scrambled words.

"Ohh….uuuhhh...ooommm...mmm...omm...mmmooo….dickkk...dick...me….fuuuu...fuuugggg mmmmmmeee...ommm….mmm...ye….essss….mooo...har….ddd…" He was sinking himself so far up her drooling hole and with his balls started to slap her too she felt like he was spanking her with him by the sheer force and power his thrusts were providing her soaking wet pussy. Ever pound into her at the speed he was in her was making squishy sounds which had him noisily pistoning his big cock into her. He was firing on all cylinders and she was taking all his rock hard weapon could give. The sounds grew louder and it was all she could hear besides his grunts as he fucked her from behind. Then he yanked her from the wall to push her down onto the floor and with her wrists cuffed behind her she fell onto her side to avoid smacking her head then rolled herself onto her back which hurt her arms slightly but it was a pain she welcomed.

"That's it...spread them for me." He told her coming down and over her as she bent her knees and parted her legs nice and wide where her pussy was on full view for him. She didn't need to look down to know how much her nether lips were drooling for him back in her. That's exactly what he did lining up to fire his long shaft back in to fuck her from the front this time but now he could bury all of himself to the hilt in her without difficulty. "Yes...mmff...mff.." ..".mfffff...yea...yea take it...now your.."

He grunted to fuck her harder deeper and faster smiling at how lost with dark enjoyment her expression was. "Now...you aren't a threat anymore…" He laughed as he continued to fuck her and her back arched her hips rocked and she threw her head back panting with her tongue out and panted like a bitch in heat. The slapping noises from his balls and his thrusts grew louder. "Take it baby...take it all little haught...haught for dick aren't you.."

"Oooooooohhhhhhhh yeesssssss!" She howled as she clamped over his dick hard with her entire body shaking from the insane storm that was crashing through her body and out her pussy. With him all the way in her hot juices splashed all around his dick with her first orgasm free but she knew she would have more and as he fucked her faster pounding her harder the rest of the orgasms he ripped from her came as did she. Before she knew it he was growling to howl himself as she felt him climax and blow his load in her filling her with hot sticky seedy cum. She welcomed it as she drooled from both sets of lips with her eyes slipped back in her head and her body boneless from her releases and his.

"Hmm hmmm hmmmm…" He ripped right out of her with his semen still firing and when he did his dick sprayed his jizz all over her body as he got to his feet stroking himself to fire more of it over her heavy breathing body. "That was delicious Nicole. Don't worry...there is more fun to cum." He snickered now finally done lathering her hearing her breathing evening out knowing he'd fucked her into unconsciousness. He walked passed her to look down with a smile still plastered on her lips tongue out with drool at the corner of her lips and he went to his kitchen to grab a beer.

She'd be out for a while but when she woke up it wouldn't be to question what happened, but can she have more of what happened. He'd racked her played her and gained his victory. Their games had just begun...


	6. Chapter 6

**Desist & Serve**

So eager, so degrading and he was having the time of his life with her naked over his lap. Her back was to his chest her head back eyes slid into her skull as she moaned like a cheap whore with a john fucking her brains out. He was fucking her alright. His hands were over her breasts and down between her trembling legs rubbing her clit. She achingly pushed herself back riding his lap with his cock buried in her wonderful tight ass.

He'd dared her when she'd woken all riled up and aroused, with his head between her quivering legs as he dove his tongue in and out of her nicely soaked pussy lapping up her exquisite juices. After he'd ate her out for an hour and she'd responded with six sexy powerful quaking orgasms, she wanted to return the favor. He hadn't even needed to beckon her and she flipped around flipping him on the floor, which he let her, and she straddled his lower legs bringing one hand over him then her mouth over him. To say she was virgin to cock sucking, sure didn't seem like it.

She'd sucked him off alright. She'd made him squirt down her throat and she swallowed every bit of it and kept stroking him to keep him hard for her to drink more of him in. Then she climbed up his body got on her knees over his waist and lowered herself over his dick drooling his seed from her lips moaning like the bitch she was unable to stop herself from moaning her _oh yes_ and _more cock_ and his favorite, _yours_. He'd told her she belonged to him and rolled them instantly to fuck her rough and rugged. She panted smiling, his broken perfect filly.

Now, she was riding his cock in her ass while shoving almost every inch of his slick smooth batton in her fucking her pussy with it. It felt too damn good to stop and she fucked herself faster with it almost losing grip when she came hard with the wooden rod still in her seven inches in.

"Show me how you take my stick my horny Haught…" He told her grunting and flicking her clit then reaching down just to circle his fingers and thumb around his batton to keep it at a certain angle. "Fuck yourself and I'll fuck your pretty little ass."

"Ohhh...yes...anything...just fuck me.." She begged laughing moaning, so fucking aroused and her juices dripped down the stick. She began fucking herself with it again sliding it in and out faster as she bounced with his hard thrusts up into her ass. "More...I'll put...mm...more in my pussy for you.." Her mouth watered and she quaked almost releasing another orgasm as she shoved the batton higher up into herself and when her hand almost met his he grabbed hers and shot her fist forward which forced the other seven inches up into her.

"Now...twist it with all of it in you." He told her in her ear and she took it by the handle to begin turning it as her entire body shook harder than before and even her ass walls clamped on his dick. The force of the clench brought him roaring with a growl in her ear as he released his semen up her back passage. "Let's twist it faster, fuck you harder." He told her taking over to fuck her sweet pussy was his nice smooth wood stick. "Good girl. Moan. Shake...cum for me again." He was buried nicely in her sweet ass. She was taking the policeman's batton so damn well in her hot snatch and he was eager to up the game. "Want a little more baby?" He whispered in her ear tempting her with something more.

"Ohhh...ohhh yes…" She smiled drooling still. He smiled reaching over to the belt beside them on the table as he unclipped his taser from it knowing she'd cum with the low yet pulsing setting as he tuned it. She heard the sizzle of the electrical sparks. "Oh wha…"

"You...are charged..with..resisting arrest.." He put the taser tip right against her clit pushing the switch up as the surge of electrical current hit her full blast, and she howled out her moan exploding her orgasm and making every nerve in her fire on all cylinders to force another and another release from her. He hadn't tased her to hurt her, he'd made sure the surge was at a rather low setting but now it gave him more ideas as he raised his hand to one of her breasts. "Fuck my stick in your pussy Haught." He commanded imbedding his voice deeply in her brain which made her body respond as he wanted. She drooled and groaned then moaned like the sex whore she was. He tased both her nipples as instantly she came again still shoving the batton in and out of herself.

He laughed tossing the taser away reaching around and up to grab her breasts and thrust up into her ass to fuck it again. He knew she wouldn't pull his stick out unless she passed out but he would remedy that with his drug if he had to. He made sure to keep the vial in his belt too. The minute she started to tire, he'd wire her up again and she'd continue to cum for him fucking herself.

He decided when she lost consciousness after another mind blowing boneless orgasm resulting in her hands slipping off and the stick slipping out to hit the floor he'd take pity and he came once more in her ass. Jake pulled her off his cock and a nice pop sound came with him no longer up her ass. He adjusted his arms and got up from the chair to carry her over to the sofa. "Rest my pretty filly. Rest up so we can have more fun." He chuckled then walked away to go grab himself a drink from the fridge.

His seed and her nectar spilled out of both holes saturating the cushioning under her. Once again, she'd been fucked unconscious. He came back to stand over her holding his beer smiling. Round seven would be next. After that, she'd be addicted to dick, his dick. He grinned licking his lips with his cerulean blues shifting to red fires. He'd feed Jake's body more to keep her a little longer. More fun indeed…

* * *

What he watched, what he assisted with, was an absolute masterpiece. Just a little lump sum and the owner and bartender had been quick to jump at the chance. He'd also dosed the man's booze which made the male ape savage and hungry, hungry to mount her that is. She'd walked in the bar naked except for a utility belt, boots and a chain collar he'd put around her neck. He held the nice leather horse lead line that was clipped to it walking in with his sex bitch.

Once she was in the bar she instantly went over to the pool table hopped on it laying down to spread her legs and start rubbing herself with her hand moaning. To say the owner jumped didn't even begin to describe it. He ran over dove onto the table, unzipped his pants tugged his unders down to pull out his dick and shove it right into her nice wet pussy.

"Ohhhh...fuck she's great..mmffff..mmfff.." He grunted and groaned like a rabid animal taking her hard spreading her wide and fucking her like he owned her. Her moans were like groans and grunts and howls. He fucked her with her back on the table, on all fours from behind. Then Jake offered to put her over the mechanical bull and while it rocked her body and her tits bounced like crazy they fucked her pussy and face spearing her with dick down her throat and in her sopping wet cunt.

They roared and shook as they came with both holes filled and the bitch swallowed every drop of the owner's semen. They pulled out she drooled from both holes moaning more.

"That's enough." Jake spoke as he walked to the owner and snapped his neck with one quick strike. The body dropped to the ground and she still moaned more. "Go get on the table. We are going to see how you take a shot in your pussy." He snickered as she wobbly and drunkenly got off the bull as it stopped moving. She made ragged steps over to the table climbing on as he commanded. "Not time to use my shadows yet. Or...perhaps I should." He began to laugh more maniacally snapping his fingers as the lights went out the smoke appeared and three shadows of his form came forward. "Take her body. Fuck it until she's calling me Master."

The shadows descended over the table and Haught whom moaned far hornier than before. When they got up on the table surrounding her, his eyes burned in red fires. "First, we finish you. Then, your fiance." He laughed as the shadows assumed their positions to ram their nice thick cocks in all three of her holes. He would tame this one, then have another go at his sweet little Waverly. Two fillies was so much better than one...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Merry Go Round**

His eyes of Jake's cerulean and his candied red swirls were glistening hungrily at the spectacle before him. He sat in his chair licking his lips taking a sip from his tumbler of his favorite brew as the action continued.

His shadows had possessed a gang of rebel bikers close by and in doing so he drove his prized little toy to their rally. The moment he'd parked the officer's jeep the leader of the pack had walked up taking the handle and opening the passenger door tugging the unconscious broad out. Then he whistled to the rest of his boys and they followed both men into the abandoned stripper bar.

"Clean up the stage and wipe down the poles!" The leader barked with his eyes completely black at the moment as the shadow took a stronger hold. "Perfect." His eyes slowly filled with smoky blues swirling in the black abyss of his sockets. The bikers had been quicker with the aid of the shades and shadows that had possessed them. He took the pretty little thing to the stage walking up the two stairs and heading to the center. "Ooooo this will be fun." He chuckled looking over to see his master having a seat. He looked up and whistled to one of them that came over. "Prepare those straps and the swing. Extend the leg bar more. She needs to be spread more."

Once set he adjusted his arms to hoist the sheriff up as two men secured the straps around her wrists then slid handle straps into her hands. He let her go as she hung wonderfully until the boys slipped her ass into the sling then secured both her ankles to the ends of the extension bar at the bottom of the swing, sliding her feet into the stirrups. The back of the swing was curved and it left her fine little ass uncovered. She was an absolute dangling orderb.

Taking another drink he smiled as her moans filled the joint as she was spun around each time one dick was pulled out of her. They fed her cock in both her front and back doors driving roughly in fucking her wildly and wrenching each orgasms from her as she begged like a horny bitch for a stick and she didn't care where as long as she was filled with the meat rods she craved. The leader spun her around to ram his dick so far into her ass his balls slapped her pussy lips and her head flung back as she howled her yes to him.

"Ohhh mmm ohhh give me more...more...yes...harder...fuck me...fuck my slutty dick holes...give me dick...more dick ohhhh yes harder big boy…" Nicole was desperate and the need to be filled completely, pounded relentlessly and sprayed into deeply was overtaking any other thought. Her thoughts were to be fucked. Her cravings demanded them to take her aggressively. As one ripped out of her pussy and the big man jerked off into her ass she felt the two monster men of the group come up to her and she drooled smiling gripping the handles. "Spread me more big daddy…"

"Hmmm hmmm oh we can do that." The leader smirked and unscrewed the two ends lengthening the bar which made put her in practically the splits position. "Let's lower your head down so we can have a go in that pretty mouth of yours." The minute she was tilted she opened her mouth stuck out her tongue and panted. "Now brothers Kunzz, have your fill."

One brother almost seven feet tall and built like a tank unzipped his pants quickly pulling his erect cock out then slammed every inch of himself into her pussy making her gasp at the size of him as his brother shoved his cock into her mouth and bucked hard forward forcing himself down her pretty moaning throat.

"Now now baby. Swallow me like that. Theeeeeere you go. I'll fuck your pretty mouth just like that." He started slow as his brother slammed his cock in and out of her pussy assaulting her soaking stick hole forcing every bit of his length to the hilt into her. "There we go. I'm gonna fuck your sexy face….now suck me. Theeeeeere we go, suck a little harder. Yeaaaah...suck me my little slut. Suck me like the cock skank you are."

"Ohhh fuck...fuck...mmmmmmm yeah fuck. Her pussy is prime dime bro! I'll trade ya places after I blow my load and give her a little of my booze."

"Haha gonna give her a shot of your hard stuff huh? We can do it in both ends after I cum down her pretty throat. She's sucking me so fucking good."

This show was perfect and he set his glass down to grab Haught's phone and see the messages left by her wife. Now was the perfect time to lure his other delectable delicacy back to him. It didn't matter that he was in a different body. His voice alone would bring her to him. He went into Nicole's numbers and found his sweet little waverly..

* * *

"Shit shit shit...why do I gotta be this fucking insecure right now. Okay, she's on meetings. She's asleep. She's at dinner." She told herself trying to convince herself nearly tossing her bottled drink when her phone suddenly rang. "Hello? Uh….sorry. This is Waverly Haught.."

" _My sweet little treat. Have you been a good girl?_ "

"Ohh...oh...uhhhhh yes.." Her fingers uncurled as the plastic bottle dropped from her grasp to hit the floor spilling out its contents. "I've been a...good girl."

" _Very good. Go get your keys and wear something sexy for me. I'll give you directions. Oh and Waverly my little pussy cat...no panties or bra. I want you free to roam._ "

"Ohhhh yes...anything you want. Can I...can I touch myself for you?" His chuckle was like music to her ears with her eyes glazed over in sexual desire.

" _Go get the balls your wife has in her drawer. I want them slid in your pussy and the straps on you to keep them in place. Bring two plugs and go ahead and put your vibrator cup in your open short shorts. I want in on while you drive, but not high enough to make you cum. You will do that when I tell you to._ "

She could already feel herself so damn wet for him. Just to have him touch her, taste her, take her again...how could she have ever forgotten the fun she had with him. All the memories came flooding back and they took over her thoughts making her even hornier than she already felt.

"Do you want me to stay on the phone while I drive?"

" _Ohhhh yes you will. I have some friends that want to play with you too. You love that idea don't you?_ " She moaned at the idea salivating already. " _Put those balls in yourself._ " She had already went to her bedroom to retrieve them spreading her legs on the bed on her knees gasping with her mouth watering grunting as both balls went in. Waverly adjusted the straps tightening them as the pad over her sex kept them in.

"They're in….ohhhh shit they're in…" Every time she moved she felt them rubbing in parts of her pussy that were itching to be touched and played with. This ride would be torture. Waverly got the dome pussy mask out of her drawer as she slipped a pair of tight denim shorts on keeping them undone already feeling the seam of them pressing against herself which made her even wetter. She put her head back and stuffed the domed sex mask into her shorts pushing it down so it cupped over her sex.

She groaned as she zipped up her shorts buttoning them. Fuck she was wrecked already with how the tight shorts were hitting the balls and it didn't help that the cup already had begun vibrating which nearly sent her right to her knees on the floor. Trying to swallow down the moans she walked over to the closet and pulled out a flannel shirt she'd ripped the sleeves off and slipped it on to leave the first two buttons undone on the bottom then buttoned up three in the middle to leave two more undone at the top. She tied the shirt twice with knots leaving her stomach and cleavage on full display then grabbed her belt and slid it through each belt loop groaning and drooling with each movement making the balls in her rub her torturously.

"Dressed. Wha….ohhhh shit...ohhh...um...fuuuuuck...um what boots...wha shoes?"

" _Mmmmm I love the sounds coming from your lips Waverly. Wear some heeled boots for me. Go on...finish up and go get in your truck. Leave your guns behind._ " He instructed her and she nodded grabbing a set of heeled black boots on strolling over to grab her keys and wallet then leaving her place to go to her vehicle.

She was already so soaked and between the vibrations and the balls in her she wasn't sure she'd make it to her destination without needing relief. But he had said no cumming and she obeyed his command willingly. " _Let's take a ride….now follow my instructions…_ "


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Pimp My Ride'**

Waverly parked in the spot he had told her to with the post lamp and she looked out her window seeing the group of motorcycles glancing at the beautiful bikes groaning at how much her wiggling in her seat on the way over had made what was inside of her torment the hell out of her.

She set down her phone with the call ended once she'd told him where she was. She opened the door after turning off the engine and left the keys in it as he had instructed her. She had been surprised that the batteries in her vibrator hadn't kicked over with how long the drive was. His teasing...ooohhhh his words had made her wetter than a fountain that was on full strength. She was so damn horny and the bloody metal balls in her were torture all its own.

Waverly climbed out dropping to the ground and she buckled over against the door groaning with her mouth salivating as the balls struck her a different way and the vibrations got stronger. Her shorts were so damn soaked between her legs that shook with the sexual frustration she was having. Then she heard a whistling at her and turned her head as two men approached dressed in biker gear with their gang's black cuts on.

"My my...what a nice piece of ass you are." The one with his black hair pulled back said and his open vest left only muscle to every imagination that trickled through her mind which made her body heat up as her eyes lingered down to his package finding the bulge of him as she licked her lips at it.

"Oooooo such a cute little thing we have here." She looked up at him and he gave her a nice shiny smile of perfect whites while looking in her gorgeous green eyes with his own letting their gazes settle standing before her now. "C'mere.." He grabbed her belt tugging her closer and brought his other hand behind her to cup her ass pressing her right against his big hard bulge. "Feel that baby?" Her moan was perfect. "There you go. Rub yourself against me." He put both hands on her hips nodding as his buddy came behind her and began to rock himself against her ass. "Up and down baby."

"That's right." He knelt his head down taking her ear in his mouth sucking on it groaning and grunting. "Dance over him. Rub your pretty little cunt against his hungry pack. Shake this little ass for me."

"Do as your told baby." He spoke in her other ear as she kept rubbing herself against his crotch. He was so fucking hard already and she was certain his buddy was just as stiff. His boss wanted them to bring their guest in once his buddies were done having a fill of the cop whore.

The shades slipped behind both men then became a smoke enveloping their heads forcing them to take a deep breath in as both of them entered the bikers bodies. The first opened his eyes letting smoke fill his greens. The other one ignited his blues as they slowly began humping her front and backside making the bitch moan exactly how they wanted.

"You are gonna come with us baby. We are gonna show you to your room." Both men pulled back smiling as she whimpered from the loss of them against her. "Be a good girl, heel." Him and his buddy fist bumped their gloved hands as she stayed right beside him as they walked to the building to the office of the joint. The other man walked behind her to slap her fine little ass admiring her nice legs bare with tight little short shorts.

"After you baby." He opened the door for them nodding to the green eyed man. The two of them went in and he shut the door behind him with the two of them quickly undoing their pants. "You will stay dressed for us, but….let's turn your toy up some hmm?" He snapped his fingers with his master's power and the vibrations of the cup against her sex forced the metal balls in her to assault her pussy with how much the thundering quakes hit them. They were bouncing in her slapping against one another and it made her legs buckle and tumble forward.

"Oh uh oh. Theeeere we go." He caught her easily as his buddy flicked off the lights. They filled the enclosed office with a sexual aroma which would fill her pores her sinuses and bring out all the horniess in her. "Deep breaths baby."

She breathed in the sweet air and felt her mouth watering as her drunken moans fled her lips and she grinded her ass right against the one holding her up by her waist and instantly felt all of him gasping at just how big and hard he was and her mind said to her that this man was naked already. Then she looked forward as the man with the dark green eyes dropped his own pants leaving his vest on and walking up to her with her eyes viewing over all of his erect big length.

"Do we have something fun down here?" He brought a hand down and slapped her sex which made her whimper and he shoved two fingers into her mouth while he massaged right between her legs pressing the cup harder against her forcing the balls to hit her harder. "Suck my fingers. Suck them baby."

"This backside needs a little help." He smiled grabbing his pocket knife from the pocket of his jeans on the floor keeping one hand on her ass so she didn't fall over. He flicked open the smaller blade and brought it to the back of her jeans right down at the bottom of her cheeks carefully scraping the blade's tip against the denim hearing the tear grinning devilishly. "There we go. Now, let's test this little hole here." Letting the knife drop onto his discarded pants he reached down and pushed one of his gloved fingers in the hole he made rubbing around then feeling the dent knowing he'd hit her pretty anal spot. "Nice and mmmm tight."

She felt her ass rubbed and then she felt a big gloved finger shove itself in her backside and she gasped and moaned sucking the fingers fucking her mouth. She slapped and stroked her tongue over the leather of them gyrating herself against his hand feeling her pleasure juices slipping out from her shorts to leak down the insides of her legs. They were driving her absolutely crazy and she was desperately needing to cum and soon.

"Let's take this toy out hmm?" He brought his hand up and down into her shorts grabbing the cup with two fingers to pull it out admiring how drenched it was. "Mmmmm these powerful quakes." He brought it up and right up into her tied shirt and her body bucked when the vibrations his one of her breasts. She didn't need to understand the power they had as he settled the cup in her shirt snapping his fingers as her other breast was covered with one too. "Better now isn't it?" He chuckled and brought his hand back down inside her shorts. "What do we have in here hmmm?"

"Now that you've removed that.." He grabbed the back of her shorts with his eyes flickering twice and the denim burning right off her. "Better." He shoved a gloved finger back into her ass adding a second to work her anal rim to spread more for him.

"My my you are aching for us to have you. Soooo drenched in here." He pushed two fingers right into her pussy and Waverly instantly felt herself pushed right to that edge. "Have you enjoyed these balls in you Waverly baby? Wish they were bigger don't you?" He pulled his fingers out of her mouth enjoying how easily she drooled from her lips. "You want them bigger don't you?"

"Bigger...bigger balls. Give….mmmme…" Her eyes widened then her vision hooded with her gaze flinging up into her skull as she felt her insides stretched with more than two metal balls in her. Her moans grew louder and her cravings for more got stronger. The balls in her began to roll all over in her pussy. Then two of his fingers were sinking deeper into her with two fingers in her ass thrusting up higher making her moans like drowning mewls.

"Oh bigger indeed. We will give you a few in your ass too." He snapped his fingers while still fingering her ass and instantly two metal balls began to roll in her backside too. "You want to cum don't you?"

"Craving some orgasms hmm baby? Go ahead. Cum for us." He licked up the side of her face and grabbed one breast then the other with the vibrating cups over them. "How about we suck these too."

Her breasts were being sucked on so damn hard and her nipples were pinched and her pussy and ass were stuffed with fingers with balls rocketting all over inside of her. She howled and the one behind her pulled her head back plunging his tongue into her mouth eating her screams of pleasure. She shook so hard her entire body exploded as the orgasms began but they were far from ending…

* * *

"Mmmm mmm! So damn fine." The leader snickered as he pulled his dick from the sheriff's ass making a loud popping noise when the rest of him slipped out. "She looks so good covered in our jizz doesn't she boys!"

"YEAH!" They all roared with glee.

"Such a cock cow she is! Stabled and rounded up."

"Ridden and broken in like I like em!" He laughed slapping Haught's ass as pleasure juices and semen leaked out of her front and back pleasure pits.

"She rode us good boss. Sucked us well."

"Drank evvvvvverything we gave her. Cum ho now."

"Too bad she passed out."

"Well done!" He approached still wearing Jake's body applauding the men. Wellllll done."

"She was fun. Thanks for sharing." The leader spoke up extending his hand to the man. Jake took it as they shook hands with respect. "Call us back if you need anything else. Me and my boys will ride on back if you need us." Their hands released.

"Actually...I got one more little filly for you. She's a prime little thing. I'm sure you will enjoy her too." He chuckled as his eyes of cerulean began to shift into reds. The leader backed up as did his crew. "Oh come now…" He whistled and his shades possessed them all again. Once the bodies around him were settled he smiled. "Go get my taut little piece. Wake her up and put them facing one another while you fuck their pussies and asses. I want them to watch each other take the cocks they've denied for so long…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Truth or Dare**

Standing back he marveled at the sight admiring their rather creative ways to keep both girls all tied up for him and his shadow possessed boys. Biker chains had been wrapped around both women's arms with six of their motorcycles line up accordingly. Two to the left, two to the right and one at the at the head, one at the bottom. Each femme had their arms pulled back and up some which would normally make any female uncomfortable but not these little sex addicts. Their legs were spread by extension bars chained at the ankles with both of them on their knees locked in submissive position. He'd ordered them to be facing one another but keep them blindfolded for a while.

"They aint awake yet. Makes it difficult for us to stand on the side lines." One biker grumbled watching two of his buddies bringing the monitors over. "What are the tvs for?"

"Entertainment." Jake sneered pointing to where he wanted both set. "Slide the flat screens back to back right in front of them then slide the board between them so won't see each other."

"Oooooo I get it now. Such a devil you are." One biker laughed and Jakes eyes flashed red twice then returned the darker shades of cerulean smiling.

"You have nooooo idea.." He spoke under his breath smirking. "Plug the cords into the device I brought in. They are color coated at the ends so I hope you morons know how to match things up properly." Jake chuckled hearing groans and slight growls. That was okay, they were expendable. He looked to the leader of the pack and his brother. "Go get the two boxes off the top shelf for me." They nodded and scurried off to do as he told them to. His eyes ventured over both their slutty whorish dresses of black he had the boys put them in. Nothing else was needed and the rather low dipped in curve at their chests revealed all the plumpness that caused such delicious cleavage making them appear even more ravishing.

"These things?" The pack boss asked with him and the other biker holding up the boxes with Jake nodding. "They look like...whoa."

"Genuine bose style earphones. Click on both silver spots on the sides of them to activate them. Just push them…. _nicely_ , into each of their ears and turn them until you feel them slightly mold to their canals." They grabbed the two pieces each out of the boxes they opened and carefully pressed on the buttons of each hearing a slight beep with blinking blue lights on the backs of them. "That's an indication they are on." Jake explained watching as the boys went to both bound women and pulled back their hair to slip the plug like earpieces into both of their ears. "Now….go attend to the three bitches I left you in your crack shack of a party house."

They all started to head out but then four came back to get on their knees before him. "Good boys….you demons wanting to play yet?" All four nodded and he looked up to see the last of the other bikers leave. "Rid yourselves of those ridiculous forms." They all shook their heads arms and bodies as their figures grew taller more muscled and more sinister. "Better?"

"Don't we want to look like them jolly boys?" Jake put his head back laughing. "Well, suppose we do look like men enough. Haha big muscled men eh brothers?"

"So how you wanna play this?" They all looked to their emperor as his eyes flashed red twice and they heard both women groan looking over to them. He snapped his fingers to pull them back for the moment as the five of them watched from the darker part of the room. With another snap of the fingers their blindfolds fell away and he saw both women began to struggle and wiggle trying to get themselves out of the situation they were in. The game had begun…

* * *

Nicole was first to come to and her groans and gasps took over her struggle in the bindings her arms were in. She looked back to the left and then to the right and saw the chains and the bikes widening her eyes and cocking one eyebrow up trying to figure out why she was secured to such monsters of motorcycles. Shaking that away for the moment she took a glance down at herself and saw the fancy black dress feeling the slick material against her body and mostly around her torso. Dresses weren't really much her thing but it looked surprisingly good on her. Made her feel a little sexy and she found herself liking that idea. Then the sound of her wife filled her ears and she looked forward gasping with a slack jaw at what was on the screen.

"Waverly baby! Baby where…..what.." Haught felt her words halted by the images right in front of her and she found her gaze glued fully to the screen. Her wife was on some table with her legs spread and holding a bottle of what she assumed was booze, and she was rubbing it up and down her sopping wet sex.

" _Gonna show you…..mmmmmmmm...how….how I water…"_ She told the man she was revealing all of her naked body to especially her rather exposed snatch. It made Nicole growl her mind roaring from the invasion but her body on the other hand had felt the tug of sexual arousal already. Then this man was climbing over her to practically straddle her head as he dropped down some to slip his penis into her mouth. He began to ride her face and Waverly pushed the top of the bottle into herself but didn't just stop at the rim no, she pushed every ounce of the neck right down to the base of it inside herself.

Nicole was still slack jawed but the anger in her eyes shifted between shock and arousal and it was the second one that made her reach down to shove her hand between her legs and stroke her nether lips feeling her pleasure juices dripping all over her fingers and onto the floor beneath her. Then the scene changed and she had to rub her faster when she saw her baby fucking what appeared to be some giant chess piece. Then the scene changed again and still her eyes were locked on to watch another show..

" _I'm having….mmmmm...such ronchy dirty sexy images of you all over me, in me handsome...ohhhhh I'm so wet, I think I've made my panties so soaked I've got my jeans wet too. If I'm...mmmm….if I'm making a mess of your crotch...I'm sorry not to be sorry…"_ Waverly told him as this man came over her woman she her wife welcomed it, welcomed him.

"Wave…" She couldn't find the sense to believe what she was seeing was true but then it got worse..

Her wife was straddling something akin to a saddle and her hand was between her legs masterbating for not _her_ but this stranger.

" _Not...lubed….._ " She was smiling at him soaking her hand to bring it over the strange looking saddle horn and begin to cover it in her own pleasure juices. She was that wet for this man! Nicole could feel her own juices sliding down her legs and dripping on the floor. Her baby had sheathed the horn with her body and she was moaning in ways she'd never heard Waverly release. Was this the way she'd always been? Why the hell was Haught so wet watching her lover ride a saddle horn like that? " _Ohhhhh fuck….oh fuck...oh shit its…...fuck feeeels good…_ "

"I will fucking kill...this….prick…" Why was she panting like she was the one riding that thing? What was wrong with her fucking mind?! This man was sitting before her wife unzipping his pants and pulling out his penis and….she was rubbing it? Waverly was bending over before her eyes to bring her face down while she stroked his dick and she was licking it like it was a lollipop. Nicole felt her demented brain short circuiting her mouth salivating and her tongue licked her dry lips again as she imagined licking that pre-cum she saw on his plump head with the camera zooming in for her making her want even harder to deny…

* * *

What was her body doing being bound in such a sadistic way? She had so not expected to wake up like this. Where the hell was she and who the hell had her? Then her ears heard a familiar voice and she quit her struggles looking up and at a screen and her eyes went wide.

" _What….would you like to play for.._ " Nicole was leaning against a pool table and a man was shoving a pool cue between her wife's legs. Waverly found herself growling and struggling but to no avail did her attempts end. She looked back at the sight before her and grit her teeth hard seething at the footage. " _What….ohhhh….mmmm that feels goooood…_ " Haught her hot sheriff was rubbing herself over the wood stick and it was making her come completely undone. The moans she heard from her wife for this dusche were pissing her off to no bloody end.

" _Stick or hand?_ " This fucker was asking her wife with a hand between her legs still rubbing Nicole with the cue. But that's when her baby dropped her own stick and grabbed him pulling him down and kissing him with a passion that was meant for only Waverly. Hurt. Betrayal...rage had engulfed her and her body tensed up in the chains wrapped around her arms and she began to thrash again snarling and cussing at the tv.

" _Take...take me to your...sh...shack…_ " The way she was telling him that made her eyes well up with tears but her body began to heat in a way that she only wanted her wife to ignite. Now he was walking to some crack fuck shack and Waverly was screaming at the tv with all the vocals she had. She was shaking she was crying and she was beyond furious.

" _What do you want Nicole.._ " This man had the audacity to ask her wife who was licking her lips at him smiling like he was everything.

" _Push me in….push me in and position my body to your fucking desires. Take my body, make me cum...make yourself cum…_ " Waverly heard her wife's voice and what she said was doing things to her own body she couldn't stop from feeling. " _Pin me, touch me….pin me hard...touch me hard…_ " Nicole was taking off her clothes for this bastard, she was stripping for him and he had spun her around and rammed her body up against a wall. He was manhandling her in ways Waverly never could and she...she was _turned on_ by this? They were role playing cops and robbers and her wife, she was panting and moaning for him...dripping for him and...begging for him!

"YOU FUCKING…." She screamed again slack jaw now as she watched her wife's hands cuffed behind her back in such a rough manner and then…

" _Oohhhhh….uhhh...ommmm...mmmm… .ommm..mmmm… .oooo… .diccckkk...dick...me.. Fuuuu….fuuugggg…..meeeeee….ommmm...mmmm...ye...esses….mooo….har...ddd…_ " Waverly watched the love of her life, her beautiful wife, give herself over to this man. She was moaning and begging and loving him fucking her from behind..

"Ni….cole…" Waverly dropped her head forward unable to watch anymore. The sounds enough were killing her and she hadn't even realized she was drooling not just from her nether folds but from her watered up mouth. But then something triggered in her broken mind and she looked up at the screen now and what was in her eyes wasn't hurt or anger. It was desire.

She began to like what she was seeing and rolled her hips even though she was restrained. "That's it! Throw her down! Show her what a good penis can do to the whore! Open your legs and welcome his mighty meat stick into your slut shack!" Waverly smiled and panted and laughed and put her head back with drool dripping down her chin and she so very badly needed a man to take her like that. "Fuck….someone...any guy...mmm….any cock...come fuck my body pleeeease…"

* * *

Jake smiled and nodded to two of his demons whom went to the bikes at both ends to start them up making both women flip their heads around seeing the blare of the headlights but not seeing a normal glow to them. They color was the color of fire. Then he watched as the thick wide gear belt that had been laying on the ground between both their legs tightened up and lifted and both their gasps turning into moans made his eyes of dark blues shift to his sinister reds.

"All set boss." The two men yelled knowing the women couldn't hear anything but what was being pounded in their eardrums of nothing but sex sounds.

"Pull that gate thing away from between them and come on back over here. They can't see you….yet." He snickered enjoying the show indeed especially when the wall between them was taken away and both women went from arched bodies and heads to the side to looking at the screens then up at each other. "Perrrrrfect."

The shock on their faces was so much better than he could have imagined but the lust they were feeling with the belt vibrating against their sex lips was driving them closer to the brink of madness and orgasms. No matter how hard they tried to resist what they were feeling and what their bodies had felt watching the programs, they couldn't deny the simple primal attraction and hunger for it. They were wife and wife yes. Life partners yes. But...they were two horny bitches and he intended to capitalize on that very notion. He snapped his fingers. "Have at them boys…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Depravity's Devil**

Their gazes locked until dropping back down to watch the screens before them which layered both their upsets with the thinnest of strands to be soaked in the desires to be in the place of what they viewed each other positioned and taken by. Every lewd moan, every command the glorious and so well endowed powerful man released, was making them so fucking wrecked with dripping wanton hunger. It didn't help they had a vibrating rubber timing belt tapping between their legs essentially slapping their soaked nether folds in quickened strikes adding to the sentence they were now yearning to carry out on themselves.

"Oh wave...oh fuck...why…" She couldn't deny what her body craved and what she ached for wasn't her wife. It was Nicholus. She yearned to be under him over him and be filled with him whether by the massive delicious length of him or by his hot addictive seed she could practically taste on her lips. She wanted to test her limits and feel the bottle he chose for Waverly slide up into her until he was tempting her pouring the contents into her and fucking her with it to lubricate her for him later.

"Want it do you baby?" Nicole gasped wishing she could wipe the drool from her chin and she looked away to see Nicholus before her and the sight of him had her drooling all over again from both sets of lips. He reached down bringing his fingers along the sides of her head at each ear to flick the earpieces out then slide his hand under her chin to lift her head further as he stood before her and his honey browns locked onto her pleading light milk chocolate browns. Show me how much you want it. Show me what that talented mouth can provide me. Show me the ache in you no woman can sate. Lick me like I'm your favorite candy you want to savor of the flavor you crave." He released her chin and slowly reached down to rub two of his fingers over his dripping tip that had oozed just a bit of his pre-cum. "Open that mouth for me."

"Ohhh yes.." She parted her lips with fervor and stuck out her tongue tilting her head up slightly to the side and he pushed his raging hard on down some from his risen position so she could actually reach every single inch of his length. At first she pondered just how to proceed, from never doing this before but he was there to aid her reaching down to drag his fingers along the back of her head clench her hair and press her face against his throbbing dick. "Oh...mmm so nice.." He released her head some and she began to rub her face along his length. "Feels so nice...I like it.." She released the softest purr from within her throat nuzzling his rock hard cock.

"Never experienced it have you?" She shook her head and he smiled. "Enjoy it. Enjoy me. I am that experience you'd been missing out on. She nodded against him and he felt her head bob. "There you go...rub your face all over my stiff big cock. Thaaats it. Lick me just like that. Pepper kisses along the muscled ribs of me. Stroke your tongue up and down it baby. There you go. You're getting the hang of it sweetheart. There you go, peck me like that mmmm those fine lips. I want you to put those plump lips over the head of my dick and just enjoy the feel of me barely in your thirsty mouth. There….just like that. You love that fat tip in your warm mouth don't you? Cherish it, suck on it. That wonderful taste I gave you a sample of is nothing compared to what you can build up for me to gush down your wonderful throat. Relax that throat my eager student. I'll teach you how to handle me down your throat. But first…"

He snapped his fingers as the wall came between the horny bitches once more and her wrists were released with the spreader bar still on her ankles making her fall forward and almost spear her throat with his whole rock hard thick length. "That's better. Now you can get up further on your knees. There you go….take more of me in your hot little mouth. Feel those throbbing veins and muscles in my cock by the drag of your tongue along me. Now take a nice deep breath when you slide more of me down your tight little throat. You have to breathe in when you put me down it. Hold me down there, get used to the feel of my cock inside there."

She was so fucking horny for him and tasting his spice after sucking some of his delicious pre-cum had her pussy gushing like a fountain and to appease him and please herself she brought a hand between her legs under the dress she was in. She forgot for a moment that the belt was there and as if she'd requested it in her mind the belt raised as she had. She began rubbing herself back and forth as the belt continued to pulsate all the while slowly deep throating him bringing her mouth up and down his length sucking on him slurping up what her body wanted and what her mind demanded her to perform...which was all and more for him.

He put his head back all the while stroking her hair and he rumbled a growl from his throat shuttering as her other hand began to rub and massage his balls. "That's it baby, enjoy those too. Oh don't worry you will grow to love them so much you will ache to put each one in your mouth and suck on those delicious nuts you'll hunger to eat up. Oh fuck yes baby. Suck my cock like that. Slurp up your meal while rubbing yourself on my vibrating timing belt." He looked down smiling to see the mess she was making under the belt all over the floor. "Rub yourself faster against it. Stroke yourself back and forth while rolling those pretty little hips. See? See how good this feels?"

She moaned sucking him more aggressively deep throating him deeper riding his cock with her mouth faster. She knew what was coming which was him and she wanted it so much and that's when she thought about how good it would feel to suck him milk him with her pussy. How much she craved him to slam every single big fucking inch of himself into her tear her net and take him in all the way to the hilt. Oh how he'll feel inside her, how good it will feel when his balls spank her by how hard and fast he drives into her sliding in and out deeper and ohhhh how wet she was how horny she was. She wanted him to cum in her mouth down her throat so she could drink it up so he'd push her down on her shaking hands and knees then spear her with his throbbing cock hammering her pussy and rubbing her womb. That's how badly she was craving him. _Oh please….please….I need your cock...I need it in my virgin pussy you claim as your own. Claim my dripping pussy for you...claim my body as yours._

"Is that what you want my horny cock sucking slut? Do you want me to bend you over in that doggystyle pose then rub my head over you a little to tease you so you beg for it? Want my nice big male meat in your drooling sex mouth? Why not give you exactly what your aching body is needing. Take your mouth off me and get on your hands. Theeeere we go. Let's inspect you back here." She obediently answered him now on all fours and gasped then smiled moaning as his big fingers began to pet her there. Oh she was soaked. Fuck she was so wet for him.

"Your fingers...oh those big fingers…" She was lost to the torrent desires of deviant behavior and how naughty she wanted to be just for him. "Touch me...mmmmm oh yes...rub me there…" She put her head back feeling her eyes roll back into her skull uncaring her tongue was out and she was practically panting like a bitch in heat for him.

"Never been touched by a man have you?" She shook her head. "Never touched, never stroked, never….fingered." He slid one his digits into her and it was as if white hot lightning had struck her from left field. How foreign it felt but oh it felt so good. "Slowly in and out. You are so tight baby. We need to remedy this some. Gonna be tight but theeeeere a second finger inside of you."

"Ohhh fuck...fuck fuck...yes...please...big fingers...your fingers…"

"Feel yourself stirred up by my fingers. How your slim walls expand for me. How it feels to have those walls rubbed and pet. Or is it that you want my fingers pumped in and out of you?"

"Ohhhh finger me….ohhh fuck...finger fuck me...teach me...train me…"

"Want me to train you do you?" He chuckled and began to fuck her slowly with his fingers in her. He reached around and began to rub her hidden pebble and the moment he did she had begun to shake as if one stroke one flick over her clit had toppled her over. "Not yet baby. We must work this up some. I'm going to fondle your wonderful clit as I pound these two fingers up inside of your pussy."

"Oh oh..oh oh...please...ohhhhh please...yes...stimulate it...fuck me with your fingers...give my pussy what your big fingers bring...bring me...ohhh bring me...oh bring...oh oh ohhh oh...make me cum…"

"That's better." He snapped his fingers and the browns of her eyes began to melt into hazel golds. "A man's fingers please you don't they? How good they feel? How big they are…"

"Yes! Ohhh yes! A man ohhhh yes a man...not any man...oh you...oh make my filthy dripping pussy suck your cock...make my body suck your big fat cock Nicholus…" He smiled at her pleading desperation to be cock driven until wantonly wrecked and willing for anything he could manifest through her lusting need for him...

"There you go….alleviate you from the frustration you've had." He took his fingers out of her and as he did she drooled out so much of her pleasure juices he'd thought she'd already came. "Much better. Now….let's pet back here with me first." He stroked himself then rubbed the head of his dick up and down between her badly shaking legs. He made her feel just a hint of how it feels to be stroked against her anal rim then he teased her sopping wet lips a little before stopping. "Want my nice big dick in your virgin pussy body? How badly do you want it? How much have you dreamed of it baby? Mmmmm you called me Nicholus. No my dripping horny pleasure slut...it's Nathan. That's alright. You were just following the rules by the badge you shaved your pubic hair into. We will handle that too. Your pussy gushes in excitement for all I arouse you with...how devilish you've made me to make you my own personal sex slave. Now...what is it your body demands to have..."

"Ohhhh fuck...stick it in me...oh please oh please just put yourself in my aching pussy..please...Nathan I'm begging you..." She needed it far too badly and thought about some of the dreams she'd had of a man slamming her face first against the wall spreading her legs and driving so deeply into her she sheaths every bit of him. "Ohhhh ram your big hard dick in my virgin pussy...oh pleeeeease I need your cock...give me it. Ohhh give me OHHHH!" She felt the head of him press passed her folds and drive right into her and _OHHHHH_ she was tight indeed and fuck he's too big! "Ohhh yes! So big….mmmm big….big...yes...oh oh oh yes...slide in ohhh out...oh yes...big….so big...too big...too good…" Her brain was on meltdown her thoughts had been cast off to the sea of unbridled arousal. She didn't need to fucking think. She needed to be rammed into and savagely fucked. Thoughts were unnecessary, no….no thinking. She needed only him, only Nathan. No more thinking...she needed to fucking _feeeeeel_ _EVERYTHING he offered her up to..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Edging Temperance**

Why the hell was she still watching this? They had been staring at each other and then both of them had their eyes back on the tvs they were watching. But before she could yell at her, cuss at her and just release all her anger, the door had been closed. Even worse she could still hear her wife's slutty degrading voice as she begged she moaned and practically screamed for this Jake. Waverly couldn't decided which was worse, hearing her wife and this man fucking or seeing it and getting so turned on so wet she could feel her own juices rolling down her quivering legs.

Then there was what was slapping and rattling between her legs right up so snug all she could do was take it. Not that it wasn't bad, but it was timing belt for fuck's sake. Waverly shouldn't be getting this bloody cranked up by some automotive device. But it wasn't helping that she was watching Nicole riding this man's dick that wasn't in her wife's pussy but up her ass and worse so that she was fucking herself with a baton. Two sticks were up that sheriff's holes and Waverly found herself starting to roll her hips riding this belt and the more she did the weaker her resistances grew and before she knew it she was moaning lewdly with her head back her eyes rolled back. The sounds of the rough sex in her ears and all she wanted was what Nicole was having. Double penetration.

He walked up to her to step behind her looking down admiring her body shaking and rocking on the belt. He had one hand over his throbbing dick stroking it slowly tempting his hard on to thicken some. Patience was a virtue but with her rubbing herself like that he craved to ram his dick in her pussy in her ass, it didn't matter which one. While still stroking himself he got down on his knees behind her and with one slide forward he pushed all of his body against her backside. Her moan was delicious but he had to have more. He decided to keep the belt there for now. After all, it gave him ample opportunity to reach around and rub her pretty little pebble and harden that clit he'd tease her with by his slow rubs rolls and pinching.

She gasped when she felt a body behind her but then she felt the rockhard center and knew it was a man that was against her. Looking back at the screen she saw the camera zoom in and shift in view and before she knew it she was seeing her wife's and this Jake's center regions. Her eyes were glued on every bit of Nicole's rolls every pelvic thrust of Jake's that seemed to grow faster. The camera changed angle again but the scene changed too and then both her hands and his were on the stick shoved up the Copper's pussy.

Waverly felt a big hand over her stomach slipping down to play with her clit and the way he flicked her rubbed her had her gushing out like a fountain on the belt even more. Then the sex noises she was hearing disappeared and she felt a hot breath against her ear with a tongue flicking her earlobe.

"Pretty little clit you have...like me rubbing it with my big fingers don't you?" He told her and his voice was music to her demented ears. It did things to her and the multiple sex hours of girl on girl just slipped away from the way this man touched her the way this man felt against her. His voice was erotic heaven and she moaned nodding. "How about back here.." Waverly felt a hand slide over her ass then between her crack and the minute one finger rubbed right over her pucker she thought she'd orgasm just from that one rub. "Those moans tell me you like it back here...don't you.."

"Mmmm yes...ohhh yes...rub me...mmm rub me there...rub both ohhh please…" Waverly needed more of this she wanted the show off but then she saw the taser and when she watch her cheating wife get off on that she grit her teeth until her clit was rubbed faster and a finger pushed into her ass. "Ohhhh OHHHH!" She was bucking her hips gyrating herself against his hand when his fingers slid down and touched her folds. All of sudden what had been slapping her with vibrations was gone but it left her craving and needing but this man had that covered.

"So wet from my belt. Such a slut you are.." He told her and began to rub her drenched lips with all his fingers all the while he pressed and rotated his thumb on her clit stimulating her further. "Your ass is so tight baby. How will I get another finger up this pretty warm backdoor?"

"Ohhhhh fuck..fuck fuck...ohhh please...fingers...more there...put your fingers in me…" She was begging and she didn't care that she was, didn't care that a man was making her this horny. She wanted it, she wanted him. Her wife had cheated on her and his voice sounded like Jake's, so fuck it she'd let him have his way with her then. "Jake...ohhh it's you isn't it..Jake pleeeeease put your fingers up into my filthy pussy….more fingers in my ass...ohhhh this is anal…"

"Like anal play don't you?" She nodded and rode the fingers he pushed inside her pussy. Ride my fingers baby. You don't just like anal, you love it...you neeeeed it.."

"Yes! Ohhh yes need it...I need it Jake...ohhhh fuck it…" Waverly was too fucking horny to give a shit about the pain she'd feel. "No more fingers...show me anal Jake... _make_ me a whore for anal!"

"Hmm hmm...that a girl.." He yanked the two fingers he had up her ass sliding them down where her pussy was dripping her juices like crazy. He brought his lathered hand along his dick rubbing her sweet moisture all over him lubricating his cock for where he was about to pierce her. "That a girl...ride my fingers and I'll give you my nice big fat cock up your pretty ass."

"Ohhh yes Jake...yes...yes ohhh OHHH! Oh shit..fuck fuck...fuck you're...too big sooo big so big..too big...ohhh big...like big...big for me...anal...ohhh dripping for anal.." She was beyond wrecked and if this was any indication what she'd been missing out on, which was not only cock but ass penetration...she was hooked like a junkie for it now.

"Mmmfff so fucking tight. Virgin tight back here. I took those ass cherries didn't I? Gooood that's the way I like it. Is your pussy virgin too? Have you had your wonderful hymen cherries popped?"

"Ohhh no...not those...ohh fuck...ohh Jake...my ass is so full...fuck so full feels so good…" Waverly needed him to start fucking her ass instead of just making her stretch slowly. "Jake...fuck my ass...fuck it Jake...fuck it handsome...fuck me...fuck me please…" She wished she could have her wrists unchained so she could play with her breasts for him. Then suddenly her wish was granted. She barely got to rub her sore wrists when his cock started pounding her backdoor fucking her just how she'd been craving. Her moans grew more whorish her mouth watering salivating and drooling down her chin panting like his personal sex slut and ohhh that's what she really was. "Ohhh oh oh ohh oh oh Jake...oh oh...your ass...ass slut…"

He smiled and sucked on her neck pulling his fingers out of her pussy snapping his fingers as another man walked up and barely any recognition was in her eyes but just enough for her to pinch her nipples drooling from both sets of lips when Nicholus knelt down before her. He didn't have to tell her they were using glamour to confuse her pretty pleasure soaked eyes.

"So beautiful so horny. Need your pussy filled my sweet?" His voice was an instant reminder of the hot fucking dreams she had of this man. He must have been on her sex driven mind at bedtime because every morning she woke up her sheets were drenched under her body where her pussy had spilt and it wasn't from her sexy wife. "Cock in your pussy?"

"Ohhh yes...OH oh oh Jake oh oh ohhhh OHHHH NICHOLUS!" Waverly hadn't expected a cock so big so rock hard and rippled to be slammed right up into her pussy thrust so high up her canal that he'd ripped her seized her cherries with such aggressive force she came from both pleasure and pain shaking hard between them her body twitching and bucking. Her head had dropped back against Jake's chest and she found the means to rub her breasts again. Then they began assaulting her pussy and ass knocking her back and forth between them and how fucking good it felt to be sandwiched between these fine well endowed male gods. Only gods were built like these two and how eager she was to worship them.

The tv long forgotten only their cocks buried in her pounding her with force and speeds only powerful strong skilled gods could bring into her. Oh how deep they were in her, how much she craved them needed them desired to be filled with more of them. "Ohh ohh ohhh yes yes ohhh more more ohhh more...more cock...cock fuck my slutty holes...fuck me harder...fill me with your cum...fill me up ohh ohhh OHHH YES OHHHHHHH YES!"

He watched from the shadows and snapped his fingers sending the last one of his beasts to the sheriff. She'd be addicted to double tapping too. He had both these horny bitches thirsty, hungry begging and horny for dick. So much more fun to have, but first….he had to check on the sex sluts he had back in his realm. Vaerus wasn't even done with these wedlock'd whores, but first things first... _check in on the progress of his human and kryptonian play things…_

 _ ***Say more Perversity and I'll give you what you want. . . .does everyone want more?.?.?**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Proper Playground**

Both demons well verse in shapeshifting, secured the last restraints in place within the room mirrored chamber with reflections layering every ounce of the circular chamber and along the dome ceiling making the enticements even more devilish.

They gazed along every part of their captive femmes and with _his_ power these women would believe them once again to be just dreams... _pleasuring, unsated, alluring_ dreams. Their dreams would be what awakens the first part of their defilement. Once again patience became a nagging bitch. One with eyes of dark honey one of orbs of rich dark deep ocean blue, their appearances what both women had enjoyed. Their game would be different this time.

As one took the form of Nathan, one of Nicholus. They wouldn't use Jake's form this round. Both raging excruciatingly hard and thickly endowed men stroked themselves at their accomplishment. Hanging from the ceiling were a set of tightly thick braided ropes, four to be exact as their ends at the bottom were weaved and tied to each of the crisp thick metal rings also attached to the double-tap sex swing. Both women had been seated on the rather curvy wrapped seats, their bodies still sweaty from the extracurricular devil's play they'd endured earlier. The seat backs of the swings were practically a set of spider web nets but woven thick and tightly so no strand would falter.

Both women's wrists were attached to shackle cuffs above their heads but their arms weren't pulled all the way up and by their current limp hands were bars for them to grip when the time was right. With their beautiful bodies back to back so snuggly the harnesses around their waists kept both women locked tightly together. The hungry male demons licked their lips awaiting the right time but their gazes fell on both women's nicely open secured legs. Their knees were bent and feet set back and with a bar between them at the middle under their bodies their legs at the ankles were shackled together. They were so perfectly spread for these men, these _Masters_.

Both women had a netted bra on with spider web weaves over both their breasts, a cool metal ring around each nipple as if exposing it like the prize each one was. But the sweet pebbled perkies were clamped with vibrating nipple clamps and secured to the rings so they wouldn't fall off. The men made sure of that and smirked at the bluetooth capability of these so rather small yet powerful motors in those nickel sized clamps. Gotta love technology..

As if just on time both women started to stir, free of a gag but the earpieces in their ears were linked to these Masters. These wouldn't be able to hear one another unless they allowed them to by the voice control on the ear coms, the same system the vibrating clamps were on, among other toys. The moment their heads lifted the groans of these women became gasps and bucks and despite how much they writhed they were only setting themselves up for the torture they were causing their lovely back doors. Between them was a rippled rubbed coated metal rod and both thick butt plug ends were shoved into these sluts rimming their pretty little asses. Each plug was firmly locked there by a set of crotchless and anal panties which tightened the shell around each base. Dangling around the center of the rippled muscle looking shaft were three sets of rings with different vibrating speeds. None were on just yet.

With both women squirming to gasp, writhing to gasp, hell trying to break free it only left them even more frustrated and oddly rather aroused. The plugs in them were teasing those anal passages and despite their best efforts both women were dripping madly.

Nicole hadn't expected this kind of position. Where the hell was she and who was the man so exposed yet so big with dark honey eyes burning with savage hunger for her. Her center tingled her words choking refusing to release from her quivering throat. Why the fuck was she so turned on by this man that stroked his dick just a few feet from her. Why did she crave him closer and picturing how that nice thick meat would feel plunging into her stretching her and making her pussy his property with his cock. Her own intuitions, those flickers of warnings in her head didn't matter as much as him coming closer, hell to _cum_ inside her.

"Look around, up there as well." Nathan told the sheriff and Haught didn't need to be told twice as she glanced up then gasped to see her wife's body bucking and responding as another man was rubbing that pussy…..that….whore.. "Theeeeere you go. She's a cock slut like you will be. Are you dripping for me? So eager to have my fat rather lengthy dick in your sensual mouth. I hope you're small, I will push back your canals of your pussy mouth and when I'm ready and I've prepped you I will allow you the reward of a few more inches of my massive throbbing cock inside your pleasure hole."

He moved closer and before she could grasp any response or hell any gesture his body was directly in front of her with a hand between her nicely parted thighs, fingers had been driven up and into her and with two big digits in her so very drenched pussy. "Ohhhh fuck so tight even with my fingers. How pathetic that you are this tight but...this too I will work with. Now, be a good pet and slam your ass back and slowly begin to increase the thrusts backward until you feel how soaked you are, turned on you've become just from fucking your own ass with my plug."

She didn't want to fight it, what he made her body especially her pussy feel and the feel of her ass stuffed the way it was had become far too irresistible for her to bare. She nodded throwing her head further back and just let the noises let free from her lips and she shot her ass backward slamming it against what was plugging that backdoor. With each slap back his fingers plunged up deeper and she gasped in such a throaty raw moan as a third finger was shoved into her and before she could help it she had drool dripping down from the corners of her lips.

"Ohhh ohhh yes...more...more please..oh ohh ohh pleeease moooore.." That was it, she was too fucky horny to give a damn about how degrading this appeared. She let her eyes open once more rolling somewhat forward again looking up at the ceiling and seeing herself and this so very handsome oh so big structured man as one of his hands stroked himself the other between her shaking legs fingers up her tight snatch. She smiled and begged moaned and gyrated against that hand smacked her ass back into what was full up there but then her eyes slammed wider her moans breaking into howls of immense unbridled ecstasy feeling what was on her nipples what was in her backside begin to shake far harder than her legs were.

"Faster pet?" He told her clicking his tongue and the pulsing powerful vibrations rattled the hell out of her ass and made her nipples painfully hard her breasts swelling by the pinching play. She nodded with her aching horny moans but then he pulled his three digits out then slammed four up into her before she could cry for their return and when he slammed them into her curling them in the right spot she felt her body spasm with the approaching orgasm he was building in her. "Uh uh." He pulled his fingers out of her right before she could topple over. She put her head down then shot it back groaning shivering from how fucking close she'd came to cumming for him. He snapped his fingers twice and the vibrations in her ass became so much stronger than they had been she started firing her ass back against the plug needing to fuck herself through some bloody release. Then he clicked his tongue twice and the power of the pulsing calmed down to keep her right on that edge, pulling her back excruciatingly torturously slow.

"Pleeeeease...please...moooore please...I need.."

"Need what? Not yet my sweet horny thing." He clicked his tongue four times and when he did moans of another rather familiar feminine voice filled her ears. "Hear her? Feel her ass slapping the back of yours over and over and over? She's having her pussy fucked by just a simple nightstick. A nice long fat piece of wood she's begging for him to shove deeper in her." Why did that seem familiar to her but then Nicole's vision slammed with images of herself straddling another handsome man her back to his chest her naked sweaty body rocking against him and her own hands slamming a baton up herself moaning so wrecked so horny.

He clicked his tongue snapped his fingers and the vibrations on her nipples surged forward and the pulsing power in her ass rocketed with speeds she couldn't even comprehend. Then her hips were gripped and she felt pressure at her lower region forcing herself, as crazy and as desperate as she'd become, to watch as the massive head of his dick began to push passed her quivering vulva and inside of her hot soaked core. "Watch closely my pet. This is my nice big, long, hard cock penetrating your tight wet pussy. Watch as I push more and more into you of the fat meat your pleasure mouth drools for and craves…"

Nathan smiled reaching up to grab her chin tilt her head up to pull her sight away from the show and slammed himself forward making the woman howl in a second of pain to scatter with pleasure crashing through her pussy and up to every nerve every muscle of her body. He forced her lusting gaze to his hungering one. He saw the brown of her eyes filter into hazels of gold and then he kissed her hard rough shoving his tongue into her mouth clicking it as the power in her backside increased ten fold. Before she could kiss him back he pulled back and smiled seeing her warped horniness in those orbs. "More for your pussy? More of your Master's cock for your pussy? Beg…"

She was about to with pleasure to but then he fired the other half of his cock up inside her and she felt something tear spread and throb somewhat striking her with another moment of pain then he was pounding her pussy hard fast and all sense to speak became nothing but raunchy wrecked moans. "More of those whimpers and moans for me. More...give me more of them as you try to beg." He slowed down his speed and force of his thrusts as he did long languid teasing slips out to ever so aggravatingly push back in. "Not enough begging. I want you to beg to have me back in you."

"Pleeeease...shove your big thick steel cock up into me...into my filthy...aching...slutty hole Master...put your fat meat in my hot horny whore hole mouth…" She'd beg she'd plead as long as his cock pounded her like that again.

"That's a good girl...my good horny cock addicted girl…" He pulled out almost all the way rolling himself in teasingly circles as he did then fired back into her with the force of rocket being launched right up her pleasure pit and then he was pounding her jackhammering her pussy and her begs her whines were screams of more and harder and he gave it to her only for a moment later to begin the torture of slow deep rolling curving pushes in and out. "My cock is throbbing to cum in you. You would like my hot delicious semen blown all over your pussy up into your womb wouldn't you? Your wonderful sex lips are sucking me so damn hard my horny thirsty pet. Want to have a drink up here don't you?"

He didn't even give her a chance to answer as he started to pound her again laughing at her desperate cock yearning moans and then he pushed so much deeper into her as his balls spanked her hard shaking himself inside of her unloading his hot thick seed with her clamping over him so hard trying to suck the rest from him. He pulled out just as she was at that brink and when he did he gripped his dick spill spewing his spunk and firing that pleasure all over her front half painting her with male milk. Then just as he was about to end that rush he shot forward and back up inside of her making her scream her yes so much louder than before.

She was so thirsty for his cock so happy with it back in her. She didn't care about the other woman's moans anymore she need him, she needed this wonderful man assaulting her pussy and hell the rest of her until she was coming like a freight train begging for more for his cock up whatever hole he wanted he desired and she knew with how he was pounding her now she was very close to that edge again her body spasmed twitching shaking and needing. She needed him now like the very air she breathed and she felt him yank the clamps off her nipples as one hand began to rub a breast the other engulfed by his hot lips to have her nipple stroked and teased with his tongue. Then he stopped again while still in her this time but pulled back just enough to take that pressure off her cervix and when he did she was damn near crying to let her cum.

He smiled looking up at her grabbing her chin and forcing her degraded deprived eyes to his own. He licked his lips starting slow and arching strokes in her not giving her much of himself in her and he knew she was fully his when he chuckled and spoke the words. "Now my cock sex slave..." Nathan fired the rest of his thick length back into her starting a slow fuck of her then increasing speed faster and faster until hammering her pussy and then he ordered her, "...CUM!"

That was all it took and her entire body quaked so much harder than before and every cell every nerve every fiber over her naughty filthy body exploded crashing her juices all over all of him and forcing the rest to spill out of her like a powerful raging roaring rapid. He kept up his pounding with no intention of stopping fucking her at another angle wrenching another orgasm then another then another and it was as if he'd slapped on the faucet in her body broken the handle off so it couldn't be slowed or stopped and as the last of her thoughts, as pleasurable as they'd become, left her the body she felt she was floating in gave in to each and every command from him surrendering every fiber of her being to him on silver sex platter.

Her screams for her Master became her begs her needs and his desires. She wanted him to cum in her again pull out and cover her in his delicious semen and mark every bit of her even her face as his property. Her days of the badge were gone, her memories of what she knew so very changed. He was her entire world her body's need and nothing and no one could take her from her Master now...

 _ ***To him that one safe word is given. Until next time folks. . . .enjoy!.!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Roll the Dice**

He'd considered his options once he'd walked up to his rich nicely spread slut but at the last moment he'd shifted his appearance. Jake's form was more suited for this game and in his hand two of his favorite toys rattling in his smaller smoky glass jar once he'd come into her line of sight. He'd waited a moment before approaching seeing her delicious struggle her cursing her dripping. Oh how she was indeed leaking off that swing onto the nice cool floor.

Her greens flickered around at the reflections and she gasped to see her wife in the mirrors struggling against her bindings fury building up in her until she saw whom was walking up to her. She shouldn't be looking but oh how could she not? The man walking up to her was so defined so well built and so much more built down below the belt. Her hues ran slowly down the mighty package of this so very naked GQ god. Despite her brain knocking to get her attention, her body wasn't in the same room her thoughts were trying to enter. Hell, they weren't even on the same floor.

"Glance along me, run your eyes over every single inch of my massive cock pet." He told her and her struggle to resist was faltering and falling down a dark place, like the fucking gutter. He could feel her will slipping when her tongue inadvertently ran along her lips, a sign she was ripening for his picking. "Looks good to you, doesn't it my pet?"

"Yes.." Her voice was barely a whisper but oh he had heard it. He decided to stop rattling the jar. Her eyes were glued right where he wanted them and when he walked up and now stood before her he looked down to see how much more she was dripping. Jake smiled and snapped his fingers and a set of slow teasing pulses hit the plug in her backend and her eyes widened then her first real moan escaped her head flung back her eyes rolling up into her skull unable to stop the noises from running out of her lips. "Ohhhhhhh ohhhh fuuuuuuu...ck…"

"Like those rattlings in your ass my pet? Do you wish them stronger?" She nodded with her eyelids hooded over her eyes some with her orbs of green fired so far back into her skull she was seeing stars. "Behave me sweet. Answer your Master."

"Ohhhh yes...yessss...strong...er…."

"No." He snapped his fingers twice and the vibrations stopped. It forced her eyes forward but her greens were clouded over in that first tinge of stimulated arousal. "Answer me right." He tipped over the jar in his hand as two items came out of it and he rotated those two little toys between his fingers and thumb. Tossing away the jar he clicked his tongue and those vibrations began but at a much smaller pace. "Now, the rules are….you answer appropriately. If you do…"

She felt his hand suddenly between her legs and she gasped as he petted her so very wet nether lips with the vibrations on the plug starting to shake a tad faster but not enough. Fuck she was wet just from an anal reaming. "...you get a reward.." She felt two big digits pierce her front door and fuck she wasn't expecting it gasping with her head firing back her breathing growing heavier with panting moans. "Like this…" She felt those two fingers pull out and felt something cold then so rather warm but it was a foreign feeling she couldn't quite place. But then his fingers teasingly pushed in sliding out slowly stroking and pumping her snatch. "There...just like that."

"Whaaaaa….ohhhh ohhhhh!" She hadn't even fathomed what the hell was up inside of her but that hard yet smooth object started pounding all over her pleasure walls and every slap every spanking up her pussy was turning her arousal dial from 4 to 11 and the faster it bashed all over inside of her the higher those switches in her got. "Ohhhh ohhh OHHHH yesss yesss oh oh oh yessss yesss Masssssterrrrr!" Her body had taken that lead from how fucking horny she was getting and the fingers, his fingers in her were pounding her pussy but it's not what she was craving most.

"Gooooood pet. That deserves a reward." He pulled his fingers out to roll the other item toward them pinching it between two digits to shove this fingers back inside of her making her gasp her moans not letting off. "There...let's roll these dice shall we?" He snapped his fingers with the timing of his thumb slapping over her rather pebbled clit and it nearly sent her over the edge with just that smack. "Moan, crave, beg them to roll faster and harder up inside of you and batter your wonderful pleasure canal. Beg your Master for more." He clicked his tongue as noises so rather familiar filled her ears and with it her attention was caught only for drool to spew over from the corners of her mouth.

She barely could fathom anything through the assaults of inside her hot soaked pussy but when the moans hit her ears she knew exactly whose moans those were, whom they belonged to but then what was battering her insides grew more forceful and that focus on those sounds became deaf compared to the squishy splashing noises that filled her ears hell her skull and those noises she realized were coming from inside of her cunt. "Listen to those lewd noises of your pussy so stirred up as my dice roll around in there eliciting every delicious sound of your body's pleasure."

She felt his fingers plunging in and out of her and then a third and fourth finger was fucking her hole with such force she didn't know how much longer until he brought on her first explosion of orgasmic pleasure. "That's it my pet, drool from your cunt. Drool from your lips and moan for the lust that is squeezing the nectar right out of your pussy." He yanked his fingers out of her and snapped his fingers three times as the shaking of his dice inside of her became so powerful it brought her right to that edge then he clicked his tongue four times and what was in her ass was vibrating so much harder than before. He watched as the bitch behind her pounded back which forced his little sluts ass to be hammered.

"Oohhhhhhhhh ohhhh Masterrrrrr moooooore….mooore!"

"Good girl." He lined himself up then rammed the massive head of his thick cock right into her folds slamming up her into her burying every single inch of himself into her pussy and snapped his fingers as the dice in her pussy shot upward and right through her repaired netting tearing right through as his cock slid passed new territory. His dick fired up into her womb and began to shake and hammer all over that dome. "Take it...take it all my pet! Take me deep! Take me harder! Take my cock hammering your craving pussy!"

She was screaming her moans now with the first orgasm crashing through her and even with her clamping over his cock he pulled away from that grip which forced her storm to recede and when it did her wrecked begging began her whimpers. "No no. Beg your Master to let you cum sweet pet. I want you to tell me how badly you want it. Show your Master how filthy you are to have my cock." She forced her warped pleasure ridden gaze to his own.

"Ohhhh Master please...pppplease...put your...big...thick...meat rod up your slutty whore's drooling pussy...put your amazing...wonderful.. dick...in your cock toy's cunt...ram it...roughly up me...hammer away at...my filthy pussy...that belongs...to...you... Masterrrrr…"

He snickered and snapped his fingers while clicking his tongue and the sounds of the splashing and squirting in the other bitch's pussy and ass filled Waverly's ears along with the commands of Nathan and the begging pleading degrading words of Nicole.

"Goooood pet…" He rammed himself right back into her and with the force of his plunge back inside she toppled over almost immediately with her pleasure mouth clamping over his cock sliding further and further up her pussy. "Take…take moooore..beg and beg and crave your Master and his incredible cock…" He said nothing else as he began to fuck her how she desired craved and addictively loved. He hammered away at her pussy not once slowly his batterings of her passage. His dice kept pounding her womb sending every ounce of her frame shaking with so much quaking forth the chaos of lustful storms exploded through her like fireworks on the fourth of july.

Her screams and her wife's were sweet music to his ears and when he looked over to his buddy and his dark blues locked with the dark honeys of the man they smiled and continued to fuck both women wrenching orgasm after incredible orgasm out of them and finally both of them roared and began to blast their hot sticky semen into their slaves. But unlike normal males they wouldn't grow limp, no...they'd get bigger and longer and their stamina stronger which would jackhammer their cocks so much harder and faster up their raunchy horny pleasure trapped sluts until neither female could stay conscious anymore.

Then they'd let their slave's slumbering minds be cast so much further down into unyielding ecstasy of Vaerus' pleasure rounds until their minds bodies souls were tainted leaving nothing left of pussy in each other's minds except what they wanted both their pussies, asses and mouths filled with. The games had only just begun...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Ride 'Em Cowboy**

They had returned to a very familiar place for one, a foreign place except in dreams for the other. Both of the demons smiled as the room of pure blackness began to glisten with the flare of hundreds of candles igniting to bask the room in their radiant glow. Shifting themselves to Jake's and Nathan's forms they chose not to use Nicholus' this time around. Both women were not dressed this time, their dresses removed. The men did however climb behind both women after one set down the saddle horn between them with the double reflected saddle under them with their legs straddling the curved leather cowhide and suede appropriately. The double horn however wasn't all metal like one of these femmes had before ohhhh no. This one had layer upon layer upon layer of latex and rubber and coated enough kept the cords the wires inside the house of it.

Both of their arms were above their heads at the moment bound by the metal leather padded restraints effectively keeping them upright. With both saddles clipped and strapped together their sweet treats were face to face and breasts to breasts. Where one's head was to the left one was to the right and with them both still unconscious their heads were resting on the other's shoulders.

"Time to wake these females up don't you agree?" Jake smiled going to Waverly's side as Nathan went to Nicole's. They turned both cranks the horns right inside each of their so rather soaked pussies. "Mmmm...so pretty like this."

"Indeed." Nathan smirked and they both quickly unbuttoned unzipped their jeans to tug them down with their shirts already on the ground. Now within the massive upper loft they both snapped their fingers which would arise both femmes from their lucid dream state.

Jake and Nathan nodded to one another smiling and positioned their dicks behind each nice round ass then slowly pushed through the fine little rims while both of their tasty morsels began to stir groaning. But soon their breathing quickened it grew heavy and laced with moans and when both of them lifted their heads browns into hazel greens with the speared femmes gasping.

"Wave...ohhhh fuck…" Nicole nearly lost eye contact with her wife as did Waverly when she felt the invasive and hard object entering her backside her pants heavy from the size feeling a set of big hands on the sides of her torso. She did break contact as she look down to Nicole's body and saw big hands on her too and when she looked back up then passed her above her she caught sight of so very handsome features and piercing swarming honey brown eyes. Why did she recognize those eyes? Where Nicole was looking into a set of the darkest blue eyes and her mind slipped back into those eyes she once looked up at as her mouth was filled with massive round thick delicious meat. Was that a dream too?

"Good girl." Jake spoke in Waverly's ear as the younger of the two femmes gasped and threw her head back cursing several times over as she panted and moaned as the nice thick rippled cock was pushed further into her sopping wet pussy and with it going deeper it pushed further into Nicole's whom gasped and shuttered with her own head falling back her eyes rolling into her skull as she moaned wrecked feeling herself speared so deeply into her pussy as slowly her ass was filled. She bucked her hips forward and by her actions she shoved the saddle horn dildo deeper into her wife and their collective moans littered the air with want.

"That a girl...take it my sweet horny slave.." Nathan whispered in Nicole's ear as the femme he filled her backside with began to display her eyes once more that had nearly slipped into hazel gold with her brown's lightening and fogging over in pure unbridled lust. She began to roll her hips and relaxed her backside accepting Nathan's cock into her tight ass he was slipping deeper inside and ohhhh he was so fucking big. She couldn't contain the pleasure he was making her feel and she tilted her head and then roughly captured her wife's lips with her own and with Waverly's mouth open she dove her tongue passed those lushous lips which in turn made both women moan into one another's mouths and before they could stop themselves they were making out and rolling their hips seesawing each other with the double pen dildo dick while their asses were pushed into more and more.

"Kiss her, tongue her sweet hot mouth. Ride what your body craves." Jake told Waverly and lowered his octave more lacing his voice in pure satin seduction. Welcome me inside your ripe ass. You've craved this, craved me to fill you back here. You love the anal dick punching I give you. You need it. Feel your arms free...and touch the one before you.."

"Tongue her hot mouth that moans for him but needs to taste you. Your arms are free.." Nathan spoke deepening his voice snapped his fingers as both of their arms were released at the wrists. "Run your hands through her hair run fingers along her breasts to pinch her ripe perks. Ride the dildo you want to punch her pussy with and I'll ride your fine ripe backside. Your ass has craved to have its fill again. Accept me in it and feel the hunger for the anal pounding you have desperately needed again."

Their moans increased their hips rolling their pelvic bones thrusting and they rode both cocks with such wanton fervor they were eating eachothers howling moans so much more haughty so much more lewd with the texture of mewls. They were moaning _yes_ and _more_ into one another's mouths and swallowing each others words as their asses swallowed up ripe thick inches of dick. Both of their men, no...their masters were delivering inch after massive sized inch and both their asses felt like they were being stretched beyond capacity only to welcome that pressure sucking both cocks into their so very ripe hot backsides.

"Mmmm ohhhhhh mooooore…" Waverly was first to break the kiss and when she did she felt her chin pushed back and a set of hot lips on her pulsepoint that her wife eagerly sucked.

"Ohhhhh oh uhhh uhhh ommmm mooooore…" Nicole moaned against her hot wife's throat and she rode the cock in her faster admiring how with each thrust of her pelvic bone she speared her baby harder and began to pick up the pace until she was really fucking her wife. But as she did she felt the rest of the length of her master ram so deeply up her ass she felt her entire body shaking indicative of an approaching orgasm. But then she was yanked back enough that her pussy felt the pressure off the one spot that would fulfill that yearn that release. She whimpered at the loss until the cock that anally rammed her slapped her body right over the horn cock again and by doing so she speared her wife extra hard.

"Ohhh fuck!" Waverly's entire body bucked and arched and with it the lips on her pulsepoint fell further down to her collar bone. She cursed as the release she'd been so close to getting was forced back inside her as if a retracted tide pulled back with such force she nearly cried to have it crash forward again. But without the pressure at her g-spot she couldn't gain that much needed much wanted orgasm.

"No. I tell you when you can cum." Jake whispered in Waverly's ear. "Your orgasms belong to me. Beg for one only my cock can fuck out of your body." He began languid long thrusts slow and torturous. "Beg to fuck your wife and beg him to give her the orgasm she must earn."

"Her orgasm and yours must be pleaded for. I want your voice so needy like your slutty pussy is for that release. Beg for my dick to pound you hammer out those urges to cum for me. Beg…" Nathan started long addicted strokes with his massive cock sliding into her then out so slow it haunted Nicole and tore away at her sanity with how good his dick felt pushing in and pulling out. "Beg my dripping slut." He reached around grabbed at her arms by the elbows then picked up the pace so quickly her head flung back her body bowing roughly back and she screamed her wrecked moans.

"OHHHH MASTER! COCK….MOOOOORE COCK!" Nicole was desperate she had to have more and when the dick in her ass began to really pound away at her in such rapid thrusts her body was spanked with his balls she was forced to take more of the dildo in her pussy and the way it curved up slapped her one spot over and over spanking it hammering it and the pressure of it the fucking her ass was getting she felt herself coming so close to that edge.

"OOHHHHHHHHH MOOOOORE MASSSSTERRRRR FUCKKKK MEEEE!" Waverly begged moaning a mantra of yearn of degrading tempo by her induced words so raunchy so horny and she craved to be that cock slut for this man this master. When her arms were grabbed like a set of reins and she felt her ass pounded with addictive anal pleasure she knew without her backside full she'd feel empty and alone needing it filled at all times. She felt her pussy assaulted with the curved cock horn riding higher up her hammering her sweet spot.

"BEG! BEG TO CUM!" Both men ordered and they both delivered howling to their masters to cum in them versus letting them cum. With both their pussies slammed with the dildos and their asses hammered with the cocks they took they were yanked back until their backs were pressed firmly against both men whom roared out and shook unloading their hot seed blasting their cum inside both anal cavity. There seemed to be no end to their release and both women felt so filled with hot semen as their own pleasures became what these masters were.

"Ohhhh sooo goooood…" Waverly panted her head back against Nathan's chest. Her eyes rolled back into her skull as drool dribbled down from the corners of her lips. Her heart pounding her body twitching but just as she felt she'd spill her master's milk right from her mouth the cock in her ass began to slide in and out slowly to gradually pick up speed.

"Mmmm Massssster….soooo hotttt…" Nicole smiled still breathing hard and she leaned her head further back and to the side to look in Nathan's eyes darkened by his hunger. "Pleeeease Master...fuck my ass again.." She gasped as he began to pull so much out of his big dick she whimpered at the loss but not for song as her ass was speared again as was her pussy and before she knew it she was being double tapped hard and rough with hot hard cock.

"Time to have some real fun." Jake smirked.

"Time to shake things up in you both." Nathan grinned and both men clicked their tongues twice as vibrations filled both of their horny bitches pussies with powerful quakes which rattled their canals as they pounded their asses with thick wonderful male meat. "Beg to cum for your master."

"Beg for your master to let you cum and suck your master's cock with your hot ass."

"Suck and milk your master with your tight ass my slave."

"My slut, give your master the release you crave.."

They were both screaming their plees to cum and be cummed in and before they knew it they were given the gift and permission to finally release. Both of their orgasms had built up so much that when they milked both dicks sucking the cum from their masters they toppled over with explosive blasts of orgasmic ecstasy. But just as they flooded the dildos in their pussies with their pleasure juices their asses were reamed and pounded to be cum into again.

Both women so addicted to anal and craving to be fucked and fuck each others pussies that they lost sight of what they were doing only craving to be done by both masters. Then both men ripped their cocks out of them and with both woman whimpering they were told to fuck one another all the while feeling the hot blasts of milky cum covering the backs of their heads their backs and asses. Painted with layers of male cock's seminal fluids they both arched back as Jake blasted his cum on Nicole and Nathan's on Waverly. They pulled both woman's heads back and hosed their faces in their sticky seed. Now lathered enough they switched sides and both femmes gasped with cock slammed into their asses again to be pounded away from the backside pounding the dick horn in each other's pussies.

He watched from the shadows smiling sitting on his throne. His boys would be feeding on both women slowly savoring their depravity and degrading needs until the females were begging to be full permanently. This wasn't the end for these human females. So many more rides to cum...


End file.
